The Return of Alfred
by beret101
Summary: Matthew William's is the son of a rich Maple Syrup plantation businessman. One day his father receives a letter with shocking news that Matthew's older brother, Alfred was found after 10 years of running away from William's Manor in Toronto, Canada.
1. Prologue

This is my first Hetalia fanfiction, I hope you like it! I made two OCs, first I made Matthews father a OC, just imagine him as the beautiful world canada while Matthew is from the Axis Powers. I also made a OC mexico I named Esperanza based on the book Esperanza Rising and Heroes of Olympus, I have no idea why I created her. Anyway here it is...

There may be grammar mistakes, please try to ignore.

Matthew William's is the son of a rich Maple Syrup plantation businessman. One day his father receives a letter with shocking news that his brother Alfred was found after 10 years of running away from William's Manor in Toronto, Canada.

* * *

Living in William's Manor had a cast-system; of course at the top were the owner and his son, Matthew.

Though despite the cast system Michael and Matthew Williams still helped the most they could around the manor/estate. Matthew would go outside the house into the backyard that seemed like a maze for a 4 year old. He would cut thorns of plants and create good and soft soil for flowers and bushes to grow. Michael would organize paperwork for the household and estate manager's, Roderich Edelstein and Arthur Kirkland. And during winter he would make the best home made hot chocolate for all his workers, especially the one's out in the Maple Tree fields. All in all William's Manor/estate was a safe haven, the town's pride and joy, so everyone in town was confused why the eldest son of Michael Williams ran away. What was wrong with this safe haven?

The nanny of Alfred F. Williams, Toris Laurinaitis said after he left "for a while Alfred's been acting strange but no one excepted or took into thought that he would run away. Alfred was a overly cheerful boy, had many friends, what child in the right mind would run away when 7 years old?"

Those words haunted the minds of the townspeople. Where would he go? Was he dead? Who or what made him want to leave? Why did he leave?

The disappearance of Alfred F. Williams was like a box with a lock on it tightly; the key to getting answers from their many questions was Alfred himself. His younger brother Matthew Williams, who was 6 at the time, and never, understood what went through Alfred's head when he left and when he wrote the letter he left at Matthew's desk.

The letter consists of Alfred saying he was leaving, he was not coming back, some weird scribble, and that he will miss Matthew and annoying Arthur everyday of the rest of his life.

It's been 10 years since Alfred ran away, exactly ten years since Alfred thought it was a great idea to leave on his birthday, July 4th. 'He would be 17 today' Matthew thinks.

Matthew re reads the letter Alfred gave him 10 years ago, this was a tradition. The whole house always feels dead this day; no work will get done and half of the staff at the manor will spend this day crying and drinking the pain away.

Arthur who is now 22 and the estate manager will stay in his room most of day doing god knows what. While Francis, the house organizer of the central side of the estate will drink his pain away but also would have to comfort all the people on the central side of the Manor, which includes Matthew. Michael Williams on the other hand will spend all day looking for sights of run away boys that are named Alfred and are now 17.

Matthew sighs putting the letter down on his bedpost where it will stay until the next July 4th. Matthew ruffles his hair not caring about the curl that was popping out, he's tried many times to keep it down but it would never corporate. He lies down on his king bed that had the Canadian flag as a bedspread and pillowcases. Matthew was patriotic and like every other Canadian he had a bunch of Maple leaf merchandise in his room from a maple leaf table to a maple leaf alarm clock.

A loud scuffing of footsteps is enough for Matthew to go outside his room and investigate because no one in the house was usually out of bed and doing work at 9:00 in the morning on a Saturday, especially July 4th.

Once in the living room, where Matthew detected the sounds were coming from. He see's his father talking to the household manager, Roderich Edelstein in a hurried fashion. "Yao and I are heading to Los Angeles before we miss this chance. I need you to take care of the others, you're one of the only people in the house who isn't as effected by this day than all the others; make sure Gilbert does not buy a bar again and make sure Arthur doesn't find any pictures, you know what happened the last time. For now the Arthur situation is under control seen he's on his way to the train station, so you only need to worry most about Mathias, Tino, Gilbert, Francis, Kiku, Esperanza, and Matthew. Though Mathias and Tino are going to be okay right now since their with Lukas and Berwald, and Antonio and Lovino are helping with Esperanza, Francis is still asleep, so right now you only have to worry and comfort Kiku, Matthew, and Gilbert." His father say's breathlessly.

Roderich does a slight bow "Of course, I put all the pictures in the hands of Vash and Ludwig, and I took Gilbert's wallet away. Pancakes are waiting for Matthew to eat, Lars is off today so Mathias and him could hang out, I got Tino a puppy, I introduced Francis to tumblr so he could make his own fashion/ love blog, Elizabetha is right now creating a Mexican buffet and a pie so Esperanza can slam it into Antonio's face again, I renewed Kiku's funimation subscription and brought out all the manga books the library would let me rent, and for Gilbert I got beer and another yellow bird that is outside." Roderich replies.

Matthew's father frowns " What about Arthur?"

Roderich scoffs, leaning on the wall in a very ungentlemanly way "We've tried for 9 years to distract Arthur from this day, nothing ever works."

With that Michael Williams nods and walks out the house with Yao, his personal assistant behind him.

"What you looking at birdie?" A voice that was so familiar Matthew just sighs and let's Gilbert put his arm around his shoulders. The albino was annoying at times but he was all Matthew had on the Manor/estate. Mostly everyone on the estate had time-consuming hours so Matthew spent most of his hours with Gilbert, who never really took his job seriously. He was the house organizer of the west side of the estate though today everyone knew he needed people to comfort him not the other way around. He was kind, sweet, and was someone who didn't make Matthew feel invisible. In other words they were best friends.

"Papa was talking to Roderich. What's going on, eh?" Matthew asks, in his usual calm voice that was more like a whisper than anything else.

"I want to buy my own personal bar! It will be called the Awesome Gilbert's Lounge 2 and it will have the most awesome beer ever! Also I am awesome!" Ohh he was already drunk.

"I doubt that, you need money to buy a bar" Roderich interrupts, walking towards the duo, who were standing in the hallway. He was in his regular sharp purple suit and had his stubborn mariazell curl standing up. He stops once in front of us sighing, turning to Gilbert "Why aren't you taking care of the west side of the estate like you're supposed to?"

Gilbert laughs loudly and pats Roderich's shoulder like Roderich just told the joke of the millennium. Roderich is not impressed or amused. "That's funny! Specs, everyone knows that today you and Tonio take care of us. Remember our old tradition?" Gilbert finishes, smirking when he see's the light blush on Roderich's cheeks.

"It's not going to happen this year" Roderich mutters, to Gilbert. Gilbert again laughs like Roderich just told the best joke ever "That's what you said last year, but you still did it!"

Again everyone at William's Manor has a tradition this day, Gilbert has a tradition of getting drunk, buying a bar or at least attempting to, and then having an affair with Roderich. While other's like Elizabetha, Toris, Feliks, Raivis, and Eduard go down to a altar they built 9 years ago and tell stories of Alfred when he was a kid.

But even the wildest tradition is nothing compared to the one person in the house who Alfred used to spend all his time with. Arthur. When Alfred ran away Arthur was 12 and was training to be the estate manager by his mother. They started being friends when Alfred was four years old and Arthur was nine years old, and new to Toronto. Visiting Arthur's room on July 5th it would have broken bottles on the floor, clothes out of drawers, and the smell of smoke with Arthur carefully reading Pride and Prejudice on his bed so no one will realize that he got another tattoo on his ankle that he will have to pay a lot of money to remove. Alfred was a sensitive subject to say the least.

"Roderich, do you know why papa left?" Matthew asks, stopping the silent staring contest Roderich and Gilbert were having for dominance.

Roderich straightens up and face's Matthew "Your father got a letter last night from a anonyms person saying he or she found Alfred. " Gilbert and Matthew gasp and their eye's widen in shock, both with the same phase in their mind ' someone found Alfred, did I must have heard him wrong.' They look at Roderich as if asking silently if they heard correctly.

Roderich nods "Apparently Alfred spent time at this person's house and told him or her that he was planning to go to Los Angeles to visit a friend's house. The letter said he's supposed to arrive at Union Station at 10:00 am today. The person described Alfred to be a tall cheerful male with golden hair and a stubborn cowlick, and since all the Williams have cowlicks I figure they found the right Alfred." Roderich finishes, staring at the duo. They did nothing but take all this info to account and create a very uncomfortable atmosphere.

Gilbert is the first person to break the silence " Is Mike sure he found the right Alfred?"

Roderich shrugs "How should I know? I believe his is the same Alfred, anyway the pancakes are going to get cold soon."

XXX

"Mmmm, Elizabetha you make the best pancakes…" Matthew says, taking another bite of his pancake that was drenched in his dad world famous maple syrup. Gilbert was sitting next to him in the dining room having a similar expression.

Elizabeth, who is the head chef, chuckles wiping maple syrup that was on Matthew's cheek side with her thumb "Thank you Mattie, your father was the one who actually taught me to make pancakes this way. "

Elizabetha then moves back to the kitchen to finish preparing the Mexican buffet and pie for Esperanza. Elizabetha makes food whenever she is depressed, so by the end of the day they'll have enough leftovers until September. It was a good thing for some people in the house who liked to eat their feelings away like Esperanza, Antonio, Bella, and Lovino. They make us have tomatoes in stock at all times. But at the end of the day, it was way too much food, for even Matthew who could eat fifty pancakes without getting full and gaining weight.

"Elizabetha, do you know where Mathias is? I want him to make me one of his awesome Danish muffins that everyone loves, you don't make them right." Now, Elizabetha would probably at this time grab her frying pan and hit Gilbert with it for insulting her, but she was so happy about her encounter with Mathias only a few minutes after Gilbert and Matthew came. She just smiled and said, "He's with Lukas."

Gilbert groans and Matthew tries to hide his snickering. Gilbert hated the fact that two of his best friends were in a relationship with such downers. He even went far enough to try and stop their relationship. Which caused Gilbert to be hit by Elizabetha frying pan numerous times. "Do you know when he will be back without the emotionless jerk?"

Elizabeth chuckles "Longer than you would want to wait, I guess you'll have to leave with my Danish muffins."

Gilbert slams his hand on the table, standing up "Like hell, I would! Someone as awesome as me does not get rain checked food." Gilbert finishes, stomping out the room probably going to Mathias room and demanding food.

Elizabetha chuckles softly, turning away from the stove, going over to sit across Matthew, who was still devouring his pancakes "You guys never change, do you?" She say's softly "Going to the old tree house this year?"

Going to the tree house was Matthew's tradition today. The tree house was warn out and was on top of a huge tree in the backyard. Matthew and Alfred would spend a lot of time together in that tree house playing random games, comforting each other, and having sleepovers. No one was allowed up the tree house it was the brother's sanctuary. On July 4th Matthew would find himself falling asleep on the comfortable wooden floor with his pet polar bear, looking at all the drawings he and Alfred drew of aliens. There was around a thousand drawings.

Matthew give's a slight nod " Papa got a letter yesterday saying they found Alfred, I'll be in the tree house hopping and praying to god that they really found him. Though I don't want to get so excited, since it's probably not Alfred" Tears start forming at the end of his eyes.

Elizabetha smiles warmly and goes over to hug the Canadian "I bet he'll come home soon" Tears also forming at the end of her eyes.

XXX

Arthur kicks another stone on the cement sidewalk. Every year since Alfred's disappearance, Arthur would find himself at the local train station at exactly 9:35 am. It was already 9:34 am and he was only a streetlight away from his destination.

The train station bought back many memories of Alfred, Arthur preferred pictures but Roderich usually hides the pictures today, he's been doing that since 4 years ago when an incident occurred that Arthur rather not bring up.

The memories of Alfred when he was only 4 years and jumping Arthur to the floor of the train station steps giving Arthur his trademark smile and saying "Welcome to your new home!" While Michael Williams, grabbed his mother's luggage and starting putting it in the car, flashed through his mind.

Arthur sighs, sitting down on the steps of the train station watching the town of Maplesville [yes that was actually the name of the town, Arthur snickered for a whole year whenever he heard the towns name] slowly wake up and start their weekend schedule.

It's been ten years… how long will I hold on to the past? Arthur wonders. "Almost everyone at the manor/estate has accepted the past and started being in the present, not I though. Maybe I should start doing something today instead of mourning, then again traditions are hard to break."

Truth be told Arthur knew why he was spending so much time in the past, it was because it's unknown if Alfred's dead or living. Though it still feels like Alfred is dead since no one has heard from him in 10 years and every time a memory of Alfred comes up tears start appearing.

The sound of footsteps and a hand on Arthur's shoulder is enough to get him out of his daze and to look up to meet beautiful cobalt eyes, with a huge grin that he's only seen Gilbert and Mathias replicate. "Emm… dude are you okay?"

The stranger's voice is enough for Arthur to regain his composure and slap the stranger's hand off his shoulder, standing up Arthur yells "What do you think you're doing wanker!"

The blue-eyed stranger puts his hand up in defense. Now standing Arthur realizes the stranger looked around 18 and was the exact definition of a high school jock with golden hair yet stubborn piece of hair that seemed to deify gravity, all Arthur wanted to do was smooth it out. He had a build that replicated a football player though he wore glasses which was rare to say the least. He was dressed in regular Saturday clothes in Toronto which was a band shirt and jeans. There was something oddly familiar about this man and it was driving Arthur crazy, trying to sort his mind out.

"I guess you don't like to be touched, but dude are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Now would you please go now?"

The stranger then smirked like he thought of the greatest idea ever "Ohh you just got dumped by your girlfriend, right? She finally realized that your eyebrows looked why to much like caterpillars, she probably was afraid your children would get cursed with those caterpillars you call eyebrows" The stranger finishes, laughing up a storm.

How rude, Arthur thinks before going over to choke the stranger.

"Hey, Hey! Stop that! It's not my fault your fun to annoy, please stop! This must be illegal! Help, police- no Mounties help me I'm about to be choked to death!" The stranger says, in between breaths.

Once Arthur let's the stranger down, the man stumbles to the ground catching his breath. Then stares out at Arthur extending his hand "I'm sorry. It seems like we've got of on the wrong foot. My name is Alfred F. Jones, what's yours?"

Arthur eyes widen. Alfred was back. With a different last name that could have easily been his mother's maiden name. Now 17 years old without a scratch and seemed to be in prefect health. Though, instead of hugging Alfred to death like he wanted to Arthur give's him a small smile and shakes his hand. "Arthur Kirkland, it's nice to meet you again."

Alfred's eyes widen just like how Arthur's eyes widen only seconds ago "Arthur Kirkland, as in the son of Elizabeth Kirkland, estate manager of Williams Manor?" Arthur didn't even need to reply they both knew they were staring at the grown up versions of their best friend.

They then hug, not wanting to let go until they have to.

* * *

Love, Beret 101.

This is not a one shot, multichapter. Please review and tell me what you think, i'm always one who wants to make my writing prefect so please give me a suggestion on how to get better.

{I don't no if this is going to have any pairing, since at first I wanted it to be prucan, but I put Gilbert with Roderich... so. The next would be Franada but France is a hard character to write. I would never put Canada with Cuba, and I don't know enough about Holland. And for America- yes i'm a USUK shipper but I kinda want to make this fanfiction that has a lot of brotherly love, not incest though... Maybe ameripan, maybe usuk. Yes. there is dennor, I love dennor, maybe even hongice if I find a place for Hong Kong. Yes there is Spamano but I don't really write or think about Spamano a lot + Romano also seems like a hard character to write.}

_Please review, Beret 101._

If you want to help write or would want to suggest something please tell me! I'm open to almost everything. ( the only thing I'm not open to is abuse and the pairing with Lichtenstein and Switzerland- God that's disgusting!


	2. Le souci d'un autre jour

Le souci d'un autre jour

{Updates will usually take longer once I get off Spring Break}

The anonyms letter's handwriting seems oddly familiar, Gilbert and Lukas are fighting for dominance, Mathias made another idiotic mistake, and Alfred gets his face full of bad tea. _Oh Artie you shouldn't have. _

* * *

Waves that crash like strikes of lightning and joyful screaming of little kids is enough to keep Kiku unfocused on his latest depression.

He was isolated from other human beings just like he wanted to be, his only company was the hot sun warming him with it's rays. The sun always made him comfortable and warm like he preferred. The waves crash again, and a cold sea breeze make's his hair go in one solid direction, as well as send a slight shiver to his bones.

This spot was peaceful. It wasn't exactly on the beach so he could ignore being hit with a beach ball and avoid getting sand all over himself. To explain thoroughly, he could hear and see the ocean, while not stressing about getting wet or getting sand all over him. He was sitting on top of a small hill that had grass spouting out of it.

He originally came to Los Angeles to gain experience on being a personal assistant from Yao and to find out the bottom between the letter Michael received late last night. But now, all that mattered was relaxing while Yao and Michael talk to the conductor of the train, again.

Apparently a guy named Alfred F. Jones was their at the train station at 10 o clock pm last night. So Yao and Michael were trying to find out where he went. Meanwhile, Kiku drove himself to the beach Los Angeles was so famous for and found a place they called "Inspiration Point". Which is basically a ledge that has benches and stumps of grass to sit on, so you can think peacefully.

"I'm still a little surprised you came along today. For the past 9 years you've been buried in manga and sketches. I'm surprised you are not sticking to tradition, I know you don't like change- aru." His brother Yao says behind him, sitting next to Kiku on the patch of sprouting grass, gazing at the waves as they crash against the rocks.

Yao was Kiku legal guardian after their parents died the navy. After their deaths Yao and Kiku moved to Montreal (from China) to be with their cousins who also lost their parents. Though they left Montreal once Yao became the personal assistant of Michael Williams, a rich and kind businessman. When Kiku was only 6 years old.

Alfred was 5 years old when Kiku first met him, though despite the age difference they got along together the first day they met because of their love of video games and graphic novels.

"You are correct Yao, though I could not miss this opportunity. Anything suspicious?" Kiku asks, already knowing what Yao was about to tell him.

"Yes. You see the letter was hand written and I could have sworn that the handwriting seemed so familiar, I just can not put my mind on it- aru." Yao finishes, reaching out into his pocket to bring out a white piece of paper, then giving it to Kiku.

Kiku then inspects the letter thoroughly and slowly widens his eyes when he realizes Yao was right, the handwriting was familiar. If only he could identify the handwriting.

Leon? Mei? Im Yong Soo… Kiku gives the letter back to Yao "It's Im Yong Soo's handwriting, it's difficult to remember his handwriting since he copies many people's handwriting, saying it is his own. But this is definitely his handwriting."

Yao nods slowly and looks back at the letter "You are right, I do not understand why he would send this letter. I know he likes to see and annoy me, but why would he send this letter to us, telling us to go to a place he has never been? Also we are going to be seeing everyone since they are moving to the house on July 25 because they are enrolled in The Maples Private Academy that everyone else's siblings are going to- aru."

Kiku sighs, turning towards Yao instead of the ocean "I have a feeling someone him told to write the letter to Michael and you for distraction purposes."

Yao looks at Kiku confused. The waves crash loudly behind them but they didn't look again from each other "Distraction purposes? What do you mean by that- aru?"

Kiku shrugs "I have a feeling that if this Alfred is who we are looking for and he was taking a train ride to Ontario then he would make some grand entrance, maybe go to the fields and help produce the sap then tell everyone his identity or maybe try to find some that seems familiar and create a whole shock wave. Then when we arrive home, everyone has already seen him and the last is his father, so he can jump in his arms."

Yao snickers "You're ideas just keep on getting crazier."

Kiku nods "Maybe you are right Yao. So why are you here? I thought Mr. Michael wanted to fly back home soon since today is America's independence day, I have heard they take it very seriously."

Yao laughs, " They do. I came to get you, would not want to be flying back home without my brother." With that Yao stands up and takes his hand out, gesturing Kiku to grab his hand, so Yao can pull him up.

Once they are both standing, they walk away from Inspiration Point and go into a taxi that will be taking them to the airport.

JELLAL FERNADES

July 4th was never Mathias favorite day of the year, it was the worse actually. It was the day he did nothing but drink beer with Gilbert, and make possibly the worse decision of the year. Like last year when he was drunk and decided to dye his hair neon green with red spots, needless to say he was a Christmas tree in July.

Though this year was going to be different, Mathias knew that the moment Lukas came into his room at 6 o clock in the morning seeming more affectionate than Mathias has ever seen him before.

So of course took his affection as a sigh that Lukas wanted to hang out more, maybe watch a movie or cook together like they used to. But he was wrong. Lukas's affection was a sigh that Lukas wanted to spend the whole day making out (he figured that out when Lukas slapped him when he started spouting out ideas for movies, like Sound of Music or West Side Story- Lukas explained very vividly that he will NEVER want to watch ANY of those 'amazingly tacky' movies.)

Mathias had Lukas pinned on his bed, they were doing nothing serious at the moment. Mathias was looking at the eyes he always felt were slowly trying to hypnotize him while Lukas was staring straight into Mathias blue eyes, waiting for him to do something.

Mathias slowly goes down and stops with his mouth only an inch anyway from Lukas's ear. Smiling slightly Mathias breathes out softly "You're beautiful." Then quickly moves to put his lips on Lukas's lips.

They move slowly and sensually taking their time. Knowing that they had each other all day.

The kiss becomes more passionate they bite and suck, and try to touch whatever they can get their hands on. They both slowly start to get ready for what they were both waiting for.

Then… a door slams open.

The slam causes so much shock Mathias loses his balance and slams right into Lukas.

"MATHIAS! GET YOUR DANISH BUTT OUT OF BED AND START MAKING ME A FRICKIN MUFFIN! SOMEONE HAS AWESOME AS THE GREAT GILBERT GETS TO HAVE A FRICKIN GOOD MUFFIN ON JULY 4TH!" A voice that was so familiar screamed, all Mathias did was groan. While Lukas on the other hand pushes Mathias off him so he could glare at the 'Prussian' who interrupted him and Mathias.

Mathias rubs the back of his head awkwardly, for the first time noticing that both Gilbert and Lukas wanted nothing more than to take the other down. "Umm… Gilbert, I'm kind of busy, could you just eat Elizabetha muffins?"

Lukas smiles a little, knowing that Mathias cared more about his well being than Gilberts.

Gilbert groans slouching as he came to sit next to the Dane, completely ignoring Lukas and giving Mathias his biggest puppy dog face that he and Lukas knew was one of Mathias kryptonite's. "It's not the same."

Lukas then hits Mathias on his back, reminding Mathias that Lukas was behind him and that he will be punched many times if he gave in. Luckily another one of Mathias kryptonites was Lukas himself.

Mathias was in a bit of a pickle between one of his best friends and between his boy friend that he loved. Gilbert and Mathias known each other for a long time and used to be in a trio with Alfred called 'The Awesome Trio'. They spent most of their time talking about equally awesome things like bacon, video games, Matthew's homemade maple syrup, pulling pranks, and Barney Stinson- the best character ever made in all TV history. (How I met your mother). They spend a lot of time together on weekdays since Gilbert doesn't take his job seriously and Mathias only needs to work in the morning and early afternoon since he was the head pastry chef. Mathias and Antonio were the only people who knew Gilbert has a crush on the Austrian House Manager, Roderich Edelstein. (Francis doesn't know because he's made several comments in the past saying that he wants to lick Roderich's face.)

While Lukas on the other hand was his boyfriend, they have been dating for about 3 months now and Mathias couldn't be happier. Even though they just started dating they have also known each other for a long time. Lukas worked in security so Mathias usually didn't see him in the afternoons. Lukas and him were also in a group that called themselves 'The Nordic 5', the group consists of Berwald and Lukas- who work in security, Tino- who is a housekeeper for the central side of the estate, Mathias- the head pastry chef/ baker, and Emil- who is Lukas's brother, and is training to take over Berwald's job- who is heading back to school in Autumn and will only be able to work at nights. The Nordic 5 spend a lot of time just making fun of each other, drinking while Emil just watches since he is only 15, and arguing for stupid things. Mathias has loved Lukas for as long as he could remember so it was hard deciding if he should give into Gilbert's demand and make him his muffins or if he should stay and give into his boyfriends demand for sex. He couldn't decide… baking and making out are both his favorite things to do.

"Ugh" Mathias groans in frustration. He was caught between Gilbert's puppy dog eyes and Lukas's hitting. Mathias sighs and then turns to Gilbert "It's the same. I gave her my recipe. Please don't make this any harder."

'That sounds like he just gave me a tacky breakup line', Gilberts thinks. Gilbert huffs, he stands up and starts walking towards the door "Fine, if you want to break our awesome friendship then ok"

Before Mathias could stop himself, he stood up "I don't want to break up our—oh shit." Mathias groans as Gilbert smirks happily, while Lukas face bombs "I fell for it again, didn't I?"

"No shit Sherlock." Lukas groans, already knowing that his boyfriend's stupidity was the reason the worst things happen to him on July 4th.

Gilbert then takes Mathias wrist, pulling him to the kitchen "You'll never guess who Mike found."

GRAY FULLBUSTER

"So, where have up been the past years?" Arthur asks, drinking tea at his favorite teashop that happened to be right next to the train station.

Arthur and Alfred were sitting inside the Tea Shop that was called "Lemon Zest". They sat on beige couches with a coffee table in front of them. While Arthur was having green tea, Alfred was having hot chocolate since it was still cold in morning, even in summer.

"Where haven't I been" Alfred sighs, dreamily. He was looking up and was smiling, it was like he was trying to day dream the places he has been at this moment "I spent some time in Montreal. Did a tour of The United States and of Europe, spent two months in Morocco and Egypt, visited Japan and China, and I actually just came back from Australia."

Arthur sips his tea, not in hell believing that Alfred has been to all those places, since it was only logical. You need a passport and money for travel, both of which Alfred did not have. "So, we just met again and you're already lying. Not the best thing to do Alfred."

"We just met again and you're not trusting me. Not the best thing to do Arthur, it may not seem possible but during my ten years away I've had the best time of my life, met so many good people, started learning new languages and cultures, and found what I was looking for. Of course I missed home but the adventure is thrilling." Alfred finishes, smiling again with his eye's twinkling with happiness.

Arthur wanted nothing more than to get his tea and splash it onto Alfred, which he does.

"Ugh, Arthur! Why did you do that?" Alfred whines, getting a napkin before the tea started dripping down his face and into his eyes.

Arthur sitting in a perfectly calm manner sighs, "You could have stayed in contact, everyone thought you were dead! I'm mean what kid in the right mind would run away from a safe haven?" Arthur yells at him, though waits patiently to get his answer; he's waited 10 years to get this question answered.

Alfred's happy demeanor suddenly becomes sad, "My thoughts kept on haunting me, and this one thought was enough to drive me to go away. " Then Alfred starts smiling again "No mater what, I will never regret following that thought. But, I will always regret not saying goodbye." Alfred then stands up and moves to sit next to Arthur.

Alfred smiles sweetly, gaining all of Arthur's attention. He then cups Arthur face and rises it softly so they can meet eye to eye " I will always regret not saying goodbye to you. Whenever my thoughts came of leaving, you were the reason why I wanted to stay." Alfred was telling Arthur the half- truth and he was being vague describing what his thoughts of leaving, really were.

Alfred was telling the truth that a reason why he wanted to stay was Arthur, but it also was for almost everyone else on the Manor, his brother Matthew, his dad Michael, his cousin Esperanza, his best friends Mathias, Gilbert, and Kiku, his brother figures- Francis and Tino. They were a lot of reasons why he wanted to stay but in the end he left anyway.

Alfred removes his hands from Arthur's face and hugs him, whispering the words that they both been thinking forever "I've missed you. "

They soon pull apart and Arthur frowns up at Alfred's smiling face "What was the reason you left then?"

Alfred smirks "That's a secret for another to know."

* * *

Fun fact- the French are obinxious people. (My mom went to France)

translation of- le souci d'un autre jour - the worry of another day

Anyway, thanks for the last reviews, they were very sweet. Also, the personality/ romantic atmosphere that Alfred has right now is what I think he'll be like if he wanted to be romantic in anyway possible. Don't worry he'll be his regular super hero loving, hamburger eating soon enough.

{Ok so ships/romances, America is going to end up with Britain, though it's going to take forever since I have a amazing idea what to do next, no spoilers yet. With Canada i'm still convicted between Franada and Ukraine &amp; Canada, tell me in reviews who your fave Canada ship, I bet that will help me decide. It is official that I put a romance for Prussia and Austria, though I'm not sure if I want it to be onesided like if I want Austria to end up with either Switzerland or Hungary. Yao is going to be single. Japan... well he's not here and i'll die if anyone suggests iggypan or England &amp; Canada. I will be doing dennor like you read it like. Hongice will be coming, though I don't know much about Hong Kong out of Fanfics. Next chapter will have the Latin Countries, France and Seychelles, and I have a feeling Mattie will make a appearance again...

PLease review! I need your opinions on my writing!

Love, Beret 101- originally The North American Bros

Also Jellal Fernades and Gray Fullbuster are characters from Fairy Tail, and they are the best. (they're will be talking about Fairy Tail in this fanfic) ! YAY !


	3. Sie von den Toten Zurückgekommen

Sie von den Toten Zurückgekommen

Kumajiro eats Tony

(please ignore any grammar errors)

Natural light in the tree house was always something that kept the tree house nice and homey. It was a sacred place, not many knew about the tree house, since it was hidden very well, in fact the only person who wasn't Michael, Matthew, Elizabetha, or Alfred. Who has ever noticed it, was Vash, the head of security on the estate.

The tree house always looked like a tornado just came rolling in. Alfred always said that laboratories looked exactly like this everyday so it was ok. Now Matthew knows that, that is not the case at all. The tree house floor was filled with sketches of Aliens, Polar Bears, and food. The drawings dates varied from 12 years ago to only 2 minutes ago. Most of the drawings were Polar Bears since even though Alfred has made an impressive number of Alien drawings, it's been 10 years since he disappeared, and Matthew draws when he is depressed.

Even though Matthew and Alfred were brothers, they were very different. When Alfred was little he was always hipper and never seemed to shut up while Matthew was the opposite.

Their family members said the Alfred was a lot like their mother, who Matthew has never met.

Though he heard stories of her, she was an American and was incredibly smart. His parents met in Graduate School at Columbia University, in New York City. His mom had double masters in English Language Arts and Algebraic Mathematics Systems. While his dad had a masters in business. His older cousin Esperanza told him that his mom was special. She would smile bigger than anyone could and she had a love for travel and adventure. Which explained why his parents marriage didn't last. 'Amelia' was someone who never wanted to stay in one place for very long, her love for seeing the world was astounding.

The sound of scratches on hardwood makes Matthew jump. He turns to only see his pet polar bear, Kumajiro rubbing his belly, signaling to Matthew that he is hungry. Matthew crawls over to where his pet was, one the other side of the room. Then pats him on the head "I bet you want pancakes, eh?" Kumajiro nods. Matthew then sighs; grabbing the pancakes Elizabetha made for a snack, of course Matthew forgot to get tin foil to cover them up so they were now cold. Kuma didn't usually care if the pancakes were cold, so Matthew put all the pancakes he got into Kuma's bowl.

"You know Mattie, giving a polar bear pancakes will take it to an early grave. If I were you I would give him real polar bear food like meat or something," A voice that seemed so familiar yet so hard to detect said behind him. Matthew turns around slowly, trying to think of the person's familiar voice. It almost sounded like a grown up version of Alfred's voice, smoother but still a little high.

Once Matthew turns around he is face to face with cobalt eyes and golden hair. Alfred. Matthew gasps, covering his mouth and looking up at the teenager in front of him. He looked exactly like Alfred would look like in 10 years.

It was easy to know that his brother was in front of him for two reasons completely based on his appearance, one because of his cowlick that looked like an island in Massachusetts, second because of his smile; just like when he was younger it seemed to shine brighter than the stars above.

Matthew came closer to his brother and hugged him. There was a sound of surprise coming from Alfred's mouth but all he did was hug back. - Noting down everything that has changed. 'Matthew when he was a kid never liked being touched after the incident between him and Bella, Lar's sister. Also Matthew's hair is grown out more, he starting to look more like Francis. I bet some people think they're related', Alfred thinks.

Throughout the whole 10 years Alfred has been gone not a day has gone by without them thinking about each other. When Alfred was little he was everything Matthew wanted to be. He was confident in everything he had ever done. He created whatever he wanted instead of waiting for someone to create it from him.

Like Matthew always did since he was afraid that once he took the lead to create something, everything will lead into chaos and destruction.

When Matthew was younger, he was Alfred's one and only angel. He was prefect and never seemed to do anything wrong, while Alfred always seemed to get in trouble for what he did wrong. He used to be always there for Alfred, smiling sweetly and at that time carrying a baby polar bear with a name his brother never seemed to remember. He would laugh sweetly everytime Alfred argued with Arthur or got their dad full of mud from a hug. It pained Alfred to imagine that he had hurt Matthew just like he hurt Arthur.

After a while they break apart, Matthew swipes away the small tears of happiness from his eyes, and smiles sweetly at Alfred, who returns a smile back.

"You know, Mattie. When I saw Arthur again he choked me, so I'm surprised you haven't punched me, not that I'm complaining."

Mattie hits Alfred on the shoulder softly" I'm your brother. I would never choke you. Now, where have you been?" Matthew finishes sternly looking at Alfred, who was getting uncomfortable at his little brother's stern voice and emotionless stare.

Alfred rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, he then clears his voice "Mattie you should know that the seriousness on your face don't suit you" Matthew stares back as emotionless has ever.

"Fine. When I first went away, I went to Montreal and met a now close friend named Im Yong Soo. His relatives were nice enough to let me stay in their apartment until I was able to find what I was looking for."

Matthew frowns, and looks at Alfred in confusion "Mom. Anyway after six months I was able to find her location, she was in the United Kingdom doing a travel news report. Then another six months went by and I was able to gather enough money for a flight to San Francisco, which was a stupid mistake since it was taking me in the opposite direction that I need to go."

Matthew sighs, shaking his head, but giggling slightly since the closest State's to Montreal are Vermont and New Hampshire. "So I landed in San Francisco when I was about 8 and a month year old, since it took a while to get a fake passport. I then spent 11 months gathering money for a bus stop that ended in Detroit, Michigan."

"Im Yong Soo's family gave me some money to make sure I was ok. So I was living fine in a Motel 6. (1)"

"When I made it Detroit I'm 9. I then meet a strange Turkish immigrant named Sadiq. On the first day we met, I told him about you and the manor he told me. 'That what I'm doing right now is not worth hurting the one's that I hold dear back home in Toronto'".

Matthew nods slowly, this guy Sadiq was right. Run away to find mom was not worth hurting the one's back home.

Matthew knew in his heart. Their father never would bring up their mom. It was too painful. He also knew that their father would never let them meet his mother because it was again, to painful. 'To see someone who you used to be in love with come up and be in your life again but not for you, but for you're children.' "I stayed with Sadiq for a year or so, until again I could get some money and persuade him that I was going to be fine, luckily his best friend, Hercules helped."

"When I was finally ten, I was in Philadelphia and was able to finally meet mom." Matthew's eyes widen, not believing that Alfred actually met their mother "She was currently married to Sakura Honda, (2) a really nice Japanese women who was the Co Founder of Scope Magazine."

"Mom let me in with open arms; it seemed by just staring at me, she was able to realize I was her son."

"While staying with her she always seemed to say 'some of the only things I ever regretted was never seeing my children grow up into adults." Alfred smiles to himself, before continuing.

"After a month or so she and Sakura enrolled me into a private school that had high rankings, it took me a while to get back into the game. But after that I was able to become the best in the class and then took a test after 3 months to advance into College."

Alfred was always smart as a child, even though he always seemed to be dumb and very immature.

Before he ran away he was already going to advance into 6th grade when he should have been in 2nd grade, still.

"During summer I would go traveling with mom and Sakura, the first year together we went to Athens and Rome; that's where I started to learn to speak Italian, since it's similar to Spanish. Second summer we went to Buenos Aires and then did a road trip coming back to America, that's where we accidently got robbed. Third Summer I went to Morocco and Egypt with only mom, since Sakura was visiting her parents in Japan that summer. All the trips we ever went to were all work based since mom's the other Co Founder of Scope Magazine."

Matthew gaps; Scope Magazine is a huge tourism and travel magazine/ company. Scope varies from tacky but cute souvenirs to prizewinning tour books that helped people get around different places a lot faster then any other places.

They highlight secret and amazing locations that not many people seem to see or notice while visiting cities like Sicily, Moscow, and Berlin. "When I was 14, I graduated from Mom and Dad's school, Columbia University. After college I was unsure about what I wanted to do with my life so I decided to travel Europe with Sakura and mom until I was a 15 and half. Traveling Europe I was able to learn so many languages and cultures, it was amazing. Mom even let me during that time have my own column in Scope, and it ended up becoming very famous, ever heard of Stellar Knight? (3)"

Matthew nods; Stellar Knight was a popular column in Scope. Especially on their blog and website, Stellar Knight had the best in tell about up coming events and told good advice on getting your life together, which didn't exactly seem like something Alfred would do amazingly since all of his advice usually involved food. "After Europe, we went to China and Japan to visit all of Sakura's family members. Then when I was 16 I went by myself to Australia and reunited with Im Yong Soo, who was also 16 and was spending time studying aboard.

"I always kept in touch with him but it surprised me to see him, and now I'm here back in Maplesville watching your now fat polar bear eat my favorite Alien drawing."

"What?" Matthew squeaks, turning his attention away from Alfred to his 'fat' polar bear. This wasn't the first time Kuma had tried to eat a drawing but he wasn't expecting Kuma to start eating paper instead of pancakes. He and Kuma start playing tug a war over the paper, with Matthew closing and Kuma eating 'Tony', the alien Alfred created when he was four years old. Matthew rubs his back sheepishly, not wanting to admit that his polar bear was stronger than him.

Alfred laughs, getting comfortable by setting his back on the wood wall of the tree house " How about you, how about everyone else in the estate, any new recruits?"

Matthew nods, and smiles " A few, actually. Francis found a cousin from Seychelles named Angelique. Gilbert's brother from Germany came over once he was out of college. Toris met some people and they now work here, their names are Eduard and Feliks. Dad also is letting everyone's younger relatives live in the estate. So, Vash's sister Lilli, Toris cousin Raivis, Lovino's younger brother Romeo (4), Lar's sister Emma, Arthur's younger brother and cousin Peter and Paula (5), even all of Yao's family members are coming to live with us." Matthew finishes excitedly.

Alfred chuckles softly "You guys are lucky there are so many rooms in the Manor, it always seemed like a maze to me."

Matthew nods "The garden is a maze on purpose but the house isn't. For the second question, Gilbert is still the same except you have to add beer and the slight crush on Roderich." Alfred then starts laughing hysterically, spurting out "Roderich, you mean the guy who was always playing the piano and always was wearing an ascot even though he was 10!?"

Matthew nods, smiling " Roderich and Vash stopped being friends after five years ago, but that's all that changed for him. Francis is the same minus the consent hugging. He started to consently kiss people. Arthur started drinking and has gotten a tattoo, but besides that he's the same. He is still saying unicorns exist and drinks tea like heroin." Alfred tries to keep a straight face, "What was his tattoo of?"

Matthew smiles, also trying to keep a straight face "A bunny that had wings and was the color of mint, he called it, flying mint bunny."

They share a laugh and Matthew continues "Antonio started to develop feels for Lovino, it's easy to realize, but he's still the same. Lovino is also about the same, though he and Romeo have grown into close brothers, but he's angry that Romeo is taller then him. But, they only have each other since their other family members are dead. Yao is now handling finance at the Manor, but that's it. Kiku has graduated from High School and is going to Dartmouth in the fall, he also started his own manga called 'Hetalia', it's a manga where people are countries." Alfred nods, secretly screaming in his mind since he was a total Hetalia fanboy. "Toris has a crush on a polish guy named Feliks and he also started writing children's books. Elizabetha also started having feelings for Roderich and she gained a weapon."

Alfred frowns at Matthew "Did Roderich become handsome over night of something?"

Matthew snickers "He definitely looks better than he did before, though I have a feeling Roderich hasn't noticed the new affection those two hold onto him. Gilbert sleeps with him every July 4th " Matthew pauses and stares at Alfred, who was gagging "While Elizabetha sleeps with him on June 8th, her birthday. Though besides those days he never seems to notice. Anyway, Mathias hasn't changed a bit, though he is dating Lukas, remember the guy from Norway that was emotionless?"

It takes a while but Alfred nods, and Matthew continues "Berwald and Tino finally got married, they have stayed the same except they stopped drinking so much, while Esperanza just came back from California to visit us before she starts junior year at Stanford. Lars hasn't changed and is still a control freak." Matthew finishes.

Alfred looks at Matthew slightly, "How about you?"

Matthew blushes, always embarrassed about talking about himself. He fidgets before he answers " I'm doing fine, I feel like I'm the same. I'm about to start junior year at a Private Academy in downtown Toronto."

"The SAT's are coming soon and I'm practicing my hardest. Dad's also seems the same, though your departure really worried Dad, I always feel he's on the end of the chair." Matthew sighs, lying down on the cold hardwood floor.

Thinking back to Alfred's entire story, it seemed to good to be true. But just looking at Alfred shining face and prefect health it was easy to say Alfred was telling the whole truth.

It seemed like so long ago since Matthew was able to see his brother, and now he was seeing Alfred flesh and bones, looking happier then he has ever seen him. Which managed to get Matthew depressed.

It was a sad reality that the time Alfred spent away was the best time of his life. Why would he come back if he found adventure in other places in the world? Why would he come back to his boring hometown in Canada, when he could go someplace like Brussels (6), Amsterdam, or Paris? Why would he want to return, if he found true happiness in his adventure away? What made him come back? What made his stubborn older brother come back to Maplesville? Was it someone, something, or was it the sense of guilt that he probably faced?

A sigh his heard behind Matthew. Alfred clears his throat to get Matthew attention, which he severely needed. He then looks down a slight blush in his face " Mattie, I know you're wondering why I came back." Matthew's eyes widen when Alfred comes closer like it's a big secret. That even Kumajiro couldn't hear.

"The reason I'm going to give you is… I want you to come live with me back home in Philadelphia."

* * *

Sie von den Toten Zurückgekommen- You have come back from the dead (German)

Fun Fact- Albert Einstein was born in Germany

1- A motel six in America is a very bad but cheap hotel with free wifi.

2- Sakura Honda, Nyo Japan's name

3- Stellar Knight, my pretend guild that is filled with slayers

4-Romeo, Seborga's human name

5- Paula, Wy's human name

6- Brussel's the capital of Belgium

{ok so, Im sorry that I lied about SEychelles, France, and all the latin countries are going to come, but I thought that would be a little boring. This isn't going to be UScan or Amecan, I'm too in love with USUK. The factory trying to find out who Matthew will be with is taking a break. Gilbert and Roderich will probably be together, but what's the fun in making their relationship easy? I hope you noticed that North Italy isn't here (spoiler), anyway arrivederci!

The new Paul Blart movie has way to much romance, Love

Beret 101.


	4. рыцар у бліскучых даспехах

рыцар у бліскучых даспехах

Going to Border's brings drama to everything

* * *

Matthew never commented on the reason Alfred came back, it was strange but Matthew was tempted to go to Philadelphia. Just like Alfred, he craved adventure. And the chance to see his mom and travel was something that was an opportunity of a lifetime.

Everyone seemed so happy that Alfred came back; it was like the family was back together again. Matthew didn't want to break that apart. Just Alfred's appearance for a month was able to make everyone happy.

Mathias and Gilbert reunited the 'Awesome Trio', Arthur stopped punching Francis in the face and started punching him on the arm (it's a good process), and everyone seemed to be smiling more. Going away to Philadelphia with Alfred would give Matthew to much guilt to ever take in.

It was August 1st and Matthew was going to go back to school next Monday. So Matthew and Alfred were in downtown Toronto getting the last supplies and to having alone sibling time. Which they didn't have since the tree house incident.

Not only was it Matthew's second to last day of freedom, it was also Vash's birthday. Which means today was the day everyone who works or worked at the manor comes and has a celebration. This happens whenever someone who was at the manor more than 5 years has a birthday.

So they end up seeing Roman Vargas (Lovino and Romeo father), Elizabeth Kirkland (Arthur and Peter's mother, and also Paula's aunt), and Vash Beilschmidt (Gilbert and Ludwig's father, and also Vash's uncle) about every month.

Roman Vargas was retired and was living in Victoria with Vash (Gilbert and Ludwig's dad); his spouse. While Elizabeth Kirkland retired and was living in her hometown, Oxford in Great Britain. Though they lived so far away, they always seemed to appear every single month. God knows how they get the money.

Elizabetha and Gilbert on this day usually become partners on this day to keep Roderich away from Vash this day. Which usually ultimately fails since Roderich is always one to be kind, even when it comes to Vash, his old best friend.

While everyone else on the manor spend the day making food, cleaning rooms, and making sure everything was prefect for his or her birthday party.

Everyone on the manor took birthdays very seriously. It was like Christmas except without a huge tree, stockings, and the fireworks.

Tino was the Santa Claus and secretly gave at least 10 presents to the birthday boy or girl, it wasn't exactly secret anymore since he was taught two years ago trying to put presents in Francis's room silently. Which also failed miserably.

"So Mattie what did you need to get again? I wasn't paying attention to what dad was saying. To distracted looking at Arthur's eyebrows." Alfred says, parking the rental car; that he was using to get around Toronto County during his stay.

The rental car was a navy blue Prius; the first day Alfred got the rental car. He complained about how it made him seem like a white girl, who cared a lot of saving the environment. Yes he cared about the environment but he rather plant trees than stop driving cars that only use gas.

Matthew unbuckles his seat belt "AP World Literature and AP Calculus." Alfred gives Matthew a disgusted look and get's out of the car.

"World Lit was hell for me in college, prepare for hell my brother it will only get worse."

Matthew scrunches his face and get's out of the car, then closes the door "Well College and High School are both very different."

"Sure it is" Alfred mutters, closing his door and starts heading to the Borders (1).

While Alfred was smart in general, he still had subject's he couldn't stand, which was English. To Alfred English was a stupid language, which is true, compared to Mandarin and Latin, though maybe not as a stupid a Spanish. Languages do not need so many conjugations that go with Yo, Tu, El, Ella, Usted, Nosotros, Ella's, Ellos, and Ustedes. It just gets complicated after a while.

Nevertheless, Matthew and Alfred had a mission. Get thru the horrid crowds in the plaza, go inside the Border's, get Mattie's 'stupid' books, and go home to eat more of Mathias brownies since it was still 10am and they would still be hot, if the came back in a half in hour.

It took about two minutes to get thru the crowds, which was now a record for both Matthew and Alfred. Once in borders they separate, Alfred went towards the Manga and Comic Book section, thinking of getting something new to read like Tsubasa or One Piece. While Matthew went towards the education idle, looking for his AP books. Though if he was going to Border's for fun he would be at the new fiction romance idle.

Matthew new the Border's liked the back of his hand. So it wouldn't take long to find what he was looking for. Matthew skimmed thru the books until he found what he wanted. "Merde" Matthew say's under his breath, if the other AP book was also 25 Canadian dollars he wouldn't have enough school money to pay for it and will have to chip in with his personal money on his debit card that was only for emergencies.

Matthew always found it strange that all the textbooks were so expensive, yes Columbus Private College Prepitory2 boasts about having the newest equipment and the best teachers but getting textbooks shouldn't be so expensive, and they should at least pay for the textbooks. For teachers on the other hand can ne described in one word; strict. They needed to chill out at times.

Matthew sighs taking the huge AP World Literature textbook in his hand, then starts to search for the AP Calculus book ... until he bumps into someone as short as he was.

"Ohh sorry didn't see you." Matthew says, nervously. The last time he bumped into someone, it was Carlos. Let's just say the kid beat him up and mentally scared him for life.

"It's ok Matthew! I didn't see you, it's like you're invisible!" Says, a overly happy Italian named Feliciano Vargas. Feliciano Vargas had a curl on one side of his head and acted like a little kid all the time.

Feliciano used to be an orphan but was adopted a few years ago, that's when he moved to Canada. Feliciano was originally from Florence, Italy but left Flornece when all of family dead in an earthquake. So he was all alone except for his adopted parents who never seemed to be around since they were travel reporters for Landscape Magazine, a magazine for Architects. When Feliciano first came to Canada he didn't speak any English. So Matthew taught him since Matthew was fluent in Italian because Arthur was a language junkie. Feliciano was Matthew's best friend, though they haven't talked all summer since Feliciano did a summer school aboard in Australia that summer.

Matthew scratches his head with the hand not accompanied with the AP World Literature textbook " I wouldn't be sure aboot that Feil you know what happened the last time I bumped into someone, eh."

Feliciano pouts "Carlos is mean, he hates pasta. Who hates pasta!" Feliciano asks, tears coming from his eyes. Matthew comes to hug Feliciano and pats him on the back.

"It's ok. It doesn't mater what he likes, he mater's what we like, right? And we like pasta, right?" Admittedly Feliciano nods and starts talking about his favorite types of pasta and how he cooks pasta every time he has supplies.

"The Bow tie Pasta is adorable, me and my mom's always pretend we are wearing bow ties..." Feliciano parents were homosexuals, that's why he and his parents have never been on the manor. Since you had a homosexual couple that have committed themselves to each other, then you had everyone on the Manor who are skirting around each other, creating chaos whenever they walk into a room, except Tino and Berwald. They were the angels that kept the Manor afloat whenever Michael was on business trips to places like Ottawa and San Pedro.

"Ohh Mattie! I've heard your brother has come back to Maplesville, is that true?" Feliciano asks, looking at Matthew with deep curiosity.

Even people who haven't lived in Maplesville for long knew about Alfred, that was how popular he was.

Parents would tell their children about Alfred, the kid with the endless smile and the dream of becoming a hero, protecting the town with optimism that not many people had. The elderly would tell the new people in the town everything about Alfred including his disappearance. So when Alfred appeared in the Manor on July 4th the exact day he left 10 years ago, the news spread like a wildfire in California. People like Feliciano were curious about him, wondering if he was exactly what their parents and neighbors pegged him to be, the hero, the light in darkness, and the pride and joy of Michael Williams.

Since Maplesville was so small everyone knew, everyone and gossip was all they could do to keep each other from being bored, since many of the wives stayed home during the afternoon.

Though, not many people knew that Alfred was definitely back since throughout the whole month he has come back.

He has spent 90% in the house talking to people, helping around, and pulling pranks. The other 10% was spent outside playing sports in the backyard with Mathias and Gilbert.

Matthew nods, smiling slightly "After all these years it seems like he's come back from the dead. He's the same though, it seems like everyone has suddenly went back to their old selves ten years ago." Matthew says, recalling his conversation with Francis about a week since Alfred came back.

flashback- July 12th

Everyone seemed to be happier than normal, Mathias and Gilbert were chuckling with Alfred about their latest prank on Antonio, where they glued a tomato to the kitchen counter and Antonio was literally pulling the tomato like his life depended on it. In the end Matthew predicted he would give up on the tomato and just go back to the table.

Tino and Berwald were talking about adopting a child with Arthur piping in every now and then joking about how they should adopt Peter, since he was a piece of work according to Arthur.

Vash and Roderich were finally getting along again after a few years of not talking to each other in a civilized way. Lilli, Angelique, and Elizabetha were laughing and talking about their OTP's. Whatever that was.

While, Matthew was talking with Francis. Francis was someone Matthew had always admired. After Alfred's disappearance Francis did what he could do to make Matthew feel better. Since back in those days, all Matthew would do was hug his polar bear and cry.

Francis has been Matthew's rock for as long as he could remember, which unknowingly made Matthew gain a small/huge crush on the Frenchman who basically was his second parent.

"Mathieu, so you've noticed it as well? We haven't had a meal together as a family for as long as I can remember. Everyone always seemed to be in a completely different world. It's nice that, that strange feeling has changed into something else completely. " Francis was 24 years old and was the house manager for the central side of the Manor, and had been doing that job sense his mother, Jeanne Bonnefoy died 4 years ago.

Matthew nods "You're right everyone seems so different than what they have been before, good different though." Matthew says, then takes a bit of his Caesar Salad since everyone else came here early to get all the meat, so he was stuck with salad, for dinner while everyone else were feasting like kings.

Francis smiles and softens "The best of all is your smile has finally come back. Back then you would smile but it always seemed forced. I'm happy to known that you have come back from the dead as well as Alfred has."

end of very short flashback

"MAMM PLEASE REMOVE YOURSELF FROM THE ROOF!"

As quick as lightning multiple people started screaming around the same exact thing, sciren's were starting to be heard in the background. Everyone in the Borders seemed to stop what they were doing and froze, including Matthew and Feliciano.

If the words they were shouting were true then a girl was about to commit suicide. Once the thought came in everyone's mind they moved to either go deeper in the Borders were they could be safe or go outside to see what was going on.

Feliciano was moving towards going to the children section, the deepest part in the Borders. When Matthew grabbed his arm and gave him a silent plea "Please, I don't want to go there alone?" Matthew was giving Feliciano the puppy dog eyes, that Feliciano always seemed to fail at saying no to.

Mostly because he hated to see his best friend cry, Feliciano pouted but nodded as well. With that said, Matthew and Feliciano moved to go outside and see what was going on, they were slightly terrified so they were quieving and holding on to each other for dear life.

Once outside from the bookstore, they were met with a nightmare. After the annoucement about someone on the roof around 300 people were circled around the building the woman was standing on.

If she jumped she would surely die, the building looked like it was 20 stories or floors high, like most buildings in downtown Toronto. It was an apartment building but the building could look like an office building as well. The windows reflected everything in front of them, which included the huge crowd starting to form.

The sirens were getting closer and news cars where starting to come, to get the latest news about this situation. As for the girl, she looked like she was 3 inches from where Matthew and Feliciano were standing.

Once the fire arms come everything will be over. The fire fighters would build up a net as quick as lightning but they didn't make it in time.

The woman seemed to not hear or care about everyone's yelling. She soon put her back towards the crowd and then jumped down like in movies. It almost looked like she was grabbing air.

Except superheroes don't exist in reality. They exist in Fantasies. And there would be no one to save her. Her jump will end up being her last action ever, and she would regret it forever.

Once she jumped everyone became silent. The sirens stopped their annoying sounds and everyone was frozen in shock, not knowing if they could just watch and see her death. Or go and try to save her, even if it was too late.

The fear of doing something wrong kept everyone from saving her. She seemed to be falling in slow motion, almost daring people to try and save her.

Silence

Silence

Silence that is filled with regret came.

"Why isn't anyone saving her!" A voice that sounded so much like Alfred, Matthew almost cringed.

It was Alfred though. He came from the Borders pushing people away and sprinting to the still falling girl not caring about the possibility that he will die trying to save her.

Alfred always wanted to be a hero, but it was only just a fantasy in Matthew's mind. His brother was a great person, brother, and friend but he seemed to live in a fictional world that you can do anything. Which always seemed to get him in trouble.

Alfred got in the middle, now far away from the crowds just in time to lunge at where the girl was falling and saved her from dying.

Up close the girl was beautiful, her skin was pale but not sickly. She had long light blonde hair that almost seemed white.

Alfred was in his own world, staring at the woman with his eyes widening every second. While everyone else was staring dumbfounded at this hero.

"Natalya Braginsky, I never thought I'll ever see you again. I've missed you," Alfred says softly, so only Natalya could hear.

When she does hear, her eye's open and her blue eye's shine brightly at Alfred, with a small smile on her face that was so genuine Alfred heart started to flutter. "Me as well, Alfred F. Jones."

* * *

рыцар у бліскучых даспехах- The Knight in Shining Armor (Belarusian)

Ok secret confession I'm a sort of shipper for Amebel but Amebel is not going to be America's ship in this fanfiction. If you don't know Natalya id Belarus (Just wanted to tell you, in case you didn't know. I love Canada and America so get used to see them in a chapter together. Feliciano made his appearance, I hope you are angry that he is not related to Lovino or Seborga or even Grandpa Rome. Russia will come in and you'll find out why Natalya tried to commit suicide, once I think of a reason. Russia is not going to be the bad guy, because Russia is adorable. Matthew likes Francis yet Francis may or may not like him back. Next chapter is probably going to be the German Family one of my favorite groups of all. (A lot of agruing and food throwing for spoilers)

Please review

1- Borders is a bookstore that was in the US, but sadly went out of buisness years old. It was just like Barnes and Nobles but cheaper!

Roman- Grandpa Rome

Vash- Germania (Couldn't think of any other name)

Elizabeth- Fem Iggy.

Please Review! Love,

Beret 101.

I hope you liked it : )


	5. 變化

變化

SENT: August 1, 2015; 5:15 PM

TO: Leon Wang (2_cool_4_school)

FROM: Emil Steilsson (Mr. Puffin's_bowtie)

I can't wait until you move into the manor, I swear to god everyone who lives here are complete idiots. I feel I'm the only sane person in the whole staff working here.

Emil

* * *

SENT: August 1, 2015; 5:18 PM

TO: Emil Steilsson (Mr. Puffin's_bowtie)

FROM: Leon Wang (2_cool_4_school)

Mathias and Gilbert started a food fight indoors, again? I know how much you hate that. (snickers)

Leon

* * *

SENT: August 1, 2015; 5:23 PM

TO: Leon Wang (2_cool_4_school)

FROM: Emil Steilsson (Mr. Puffin's_bowtie)

No. It's Vash's birthday today and every single employ and old employ's are forced to go and have dinner with the birthday boy. The guy works in security just like me, but he takes it way to seriously.

Also since the dinner is going to be arranged by age I'm stuck between Arthur's annoying brother Peter and Toris's friend who is afraid of his own shadow, Raivis.

Mathias and Lukas are probably going to sit together but Gilbert is supposed to sit next to him so I know for a fact they will either start a food fight or will get beaten up by Gilbert's dad or Elizabetha.

I've known for a while that the employees on the Manor have never heard of a dinner without acting like a bunch of 7-year-olds.

Emil

* * *

SENT: August 1, 2015; 5:25 PM

TO: Emil Steilsson (Mr. Puffin's_bowtie)

FROM: Leon Wang (2_cool_4_school)

At least it's never boring. Here in Montreal all we do is talk about the anime and manga that we read that day. Yes, it's better than other's where you talk about the weather and stupid shit like that. But, we never throw food or act immature; if I were able to see the dinner. I would probably be laughing my face off.

Leon

* * *

SENT: August 1, 2015; 5:27 PM

TO: Leon Wang (2_cool_4_school)

FROM: Emil Steilsson (Mr. Puffin's_bowtie)

It's hazardous! Don't me so immature, Vash literally almost shot Arthur for getting mayo on his jacket, and that was France's birthday. Vash will be more out of control if anything goes wrong on his birthday.

All the idiots on the Manor are probably why Lukas didn't let me socialized with anyone who wasn't Tino or Berwald. I have a feeling he hates everyone on the manor like I do.

Emil

* * *

SENT: August 1, 2015; 5:28 PM

TO: Emil Steilsson (Mr. Puffin's_bowtie)

FROM: Leon Wang (2_cool_4_school)

I don't think your brother would date someone he hates.

Leon

* * *

SENT: August 1, 2015; 5:29 PM

TO: Leon Wang (2_cool_4_school)

FROM: Emil Steilsson (Mr. Puffin's_bowtie)

Sure, he wouldn't... -_-

You know we've been pen pal's for a while and we are about to meet each other in a week are you finally going to tell me about your home? Or are you going to make me wait longer?

Emil

* * *

SENT: August 1, 2015; 5:35 PM

TO: Emil Steilsson (Mr. Puffin's_bowtie)

FROM: Leon Wang (2_cool_4_school)

Are you finally going to tell me how Lukas found you on the streets?

* * *

SENT: August 1, 2015; 5:40 PM

TO: Leon Wang (2_cool_4_school)

FROM: Emil Steilsson (Mr. Puffin's_bowtie)

... Are you blackmailing me so you could ignore my question?

* * *

SENT: August 1, 2015; 5:41 PM

TO: Emil Steilsson (Mr. Puffin's_bowtie)

FROM: Leon Wang (2_cool_4_school)

Maybe... But we'll make a deal. If you tell me about how Lukas found you, I will tell about how my home back when I was in Asia. It's a win-win.

Leon

* * *

SENT: August 1, 2015; 5:46 PM

TO: Leon Wang (2_cool_4_school)

FROM: Emil Steilsson (Mr. Puffin's_bowtie)

...Fine, you win...

Are you excited about school starting again? The Preparatory is thought to be the best private school in Canada, and to be honest I have to agree. Being there is a shit ton better being at the manor. At least their people seem to have half a brain. It's worth every penny

Emil

* * *

SENT: August 1, 2015; 5:41 PM

TO: Emil Steilsson (Mr. Puffin's_bowtie)

FROM: Leon Wang (2_cool_4_school)

Please. What kind of teenager actually enjoys going back to school? The only reason I go to school is to get free food, hang out with hot girls, and make fools out of teachers when they get something wrong. It amuses me.

But you won't understand since just by being your pen pal I already realized you're a nerd who likes school because you aren't around your brother's boyfriend idiotic friends. Which is almost everyone on the Manor, as you told me.

Leon

* * *

SENT: August 1, 2015; 5:46 PM

TO: Leon Wang (2_cool_4_school)

FROM: Emil Steilsson (Mr. Puffin's_bowtie)

Your rebellious and immature behavior is probably why your school forced you to get a pen pal that we the exact definition of a perfect student (aka-me). You are a troubled student after all.

Emil: 3

* * *

SENT: August 1, 2015; 5:47 PM

TO: Emil Steilsson (Mr. Puffin's_bowtie)

FROM: Leon Wang (2_cool_4_school)

Please. I've heard that this so called 'perfect student' is on probation because he assaulted an upperclassmen during lunchtime.

Leon: 3

* * *

SENT: August 1, 2015; 5:48 PM

TO: Leon Wang (2_cool_4_school)

FROM: Emil Steilsson (Mr. Puffin's_bowtie)

That idiot Carlos deserved everything he got, know one calls me a divergent lover and gets away with it! That bastard, I really do hate him...

* * *

SENT: August 1, 2015; 5:47 PM

TO: Emil Steilsson (Mr. Puffin's_bowtie)

FROM: Leon Wang (2_cool_4_school)

I know you do. By the way that emoji looks like were trying to meow at me, what the hell?

* * *

SENT: August 1, 2015; 5:48 PM

TO: Leon Wang (2_cool_4_school)

FROM: Emil Steilsson (Mr. Puffin's_bowtie)

... It was supposed to be a smirk

* * *

SENT: August 1, 2015; 5:47 PM

TO: Emil Steilsson (Mr. Puffin's_bowtie)

FROM: Leon Wang (2_cool_4_school)

Well it doesn't

Leon :]

* * *

SENT: August 1, 2015; 5:48 PM

TO: Leon Wang (2_cool_4_school)

FROM: Emil Steilsson (Mr. Puffin's_bowtie)

At least mine doesn't look like I'm a cyber stalker! Shit, I have to go the dinner is about to start and I have to find my suit. Bye.

* * *

SENT: August 1, 2015; 5:47 PM

TO: Emil Steilsson (Mr. Puffin's_bowtie)

FROM: Leon Wang (2_cool_4_school)

Email me later?

* * *

SENT: August 1, 2015; 5:48 PM

TO: Leon Wang (2_cool_4_school)

FROM: Emil Steilsson (Mr. Puffin's_bowtie)

Of course, who else would I talk to?

* * *

ERZA SCARLET

Vash Zwingli wasn't the easiest person so talk to; he was the hardest person to talk to. He carried a gun everywhere he went and shoots anyone who is out of the house by sunset. He was deadly cheap and was hard to communicate with because of bad social skills and a stern face that he got inherited from his uncle and father.

The only people who could get along with him well at the Manor were his little sister Lilli, his cousin Ludwig, Arthur, Elizabetha, and Roderich (who he just started becoming friends with again after a fight that seemed to go on for years.) Michael and Matthew didn't count because all Canadian's are sane and easy to get along with.

Even though not many people got along with him everyone was having a great time at the party or dinner.

The dinner was in the dining room; the table in the dining room was huge. It always reminded Matthew of something you would see in castles. The dining room was full of pictures most from birthdays in the past, but some were pictures of the employee's when they just started living together.

Everyone was talking nicely, Vash and Roderich were having a heated discussion about how oil prices keep on going up and how it insane to even drive now a days. Gilbert and Elizabetha were texting each other about a prank to pull on Vash before anyone noticed they were throwing glares at him.

All the new and old employees were talking cheerfully together; everyone was there, except Alfred. Alfred ordered someone to call an ambulance for Natalya so she could go to the hospital to make sure she was going to be all right.

Alfred didn't leave Natalya's side and told Matthew to go home and that to call and tell Elizabetha to arrange four extra chairs for dinner.

Now Matthew was sitting on his chair faintly hearing Arthur and Francis complain, with nothing around him but empty chairs.

'Why did this always happen to him' Matthew thinks, he slumps down on his sit and plays with his pesto.

Alfred should get a master's at worrying the hell out of Matthew. Matthew would be an idiot to not realize that his mother liked saving people, he had the personality of a superhero, or a least the intentions of one. What surprised Matthew was this brother seemed to know whomever he saved back in front of Borders. It was a little scary how his brother knew someone who was practically trying to kill herself only 3 hours ago by jumping off a huge building in front of a mall crowded of cowards people.

"You frog, why can't you just die already! You do nothing but stuff your face with expensive food and make fun of everything I do, It's not like anyone's going to notice your dead!" Arthur yells when Francis was making fun of his 'bland' tie.

"Excusez moi but it's not like you're any better. All you is yell and act like you have a stick up your ass."

"Frog!"

"Black sheep of Europe!

"I'm going to fuckin kill you!" Arthur says not holding back and launching at Francis while starting to choke him. This was an occurrence during all birthday celebrations; god knows why they still have to sit next to each other.

"ARTHUR FREAKIN KIRKLAND! Stop acting like a child for once and sit the hell down become you kill Francis. You're already scaring our guests for life, you idiot." Elizabeth Kirkland screams. Elizabeth Kirkland was a wonderful woman who didn't take any shit from anyone. She was also the only person besides Gilbert's father to make everyone on the shut up. Michael Williams couldn't shout because he had a soft voice like Matthew and Roman Vargas was never taken seriously because of his immature behavior- god knows how Lovino is related to him.

Everyone stops talking and looks up to where Elizabeth was staring at, to look straight to a shell-shocked Alfred, who was holding a little kid that looked around 3 years old, covering his eyes. He had dark brown hair with little specks of hair on each side of his hair (Moldova) and teeth that looked like ... vampire fangs. As well as three other completely different people who all looked alike. Light Blonde hair and Blue eyes, well purple for the only guy. If Matthew was right one of the girls was the same girl who jumped off the building, up close she was beautiful and looked around 16 and was the youngest out of three. The other two, a 23-year-old woman had short hair and huge... well you know, she was staring at Francis and Arthur in horror. While a 20-year guy had light hair that looked like white in a way, he had dark purple eyes that reminded Matthew of his father's eyes, thought they were much lighter. He had a poker face on him, which grew everyone's curiousness about him.

Alfred shakes his head and shoots a glare at Arthur and Francis "Anyway..." Alfred clears his throat "Dad, others these are my friends from when I visited Moscow." Oh, they were Russian, now it made perfect sense why they looked so mysterious. "This little guy is Issac," Alfred says, smiling at the little boy in his arms who was now getting droopy eyes. "He is their cousin, they've been taking care of him after a conflict with his brother, anyway this is Natalya," He says. Staring at the girl who was, in fact, the girl who tried to commit suicide. She was staring at the floor with a slight blush on her face "Hello" she whispers.

Alfred grins at Natalya attitude "This is Ivan and Katyusha, please if you are going to argue more. Please finish before we come back from my room, I don't want them seeing the oldest people in this house act like children. Dad, which rooms again?"

"The rooms right next to yours, left. I'm happy that you guys will be staying with us." Almost everyone's eyes widen even Ivan, Katyusha, and Natalya. "You'll get settled fast, here we are a big happy family, just some people don't know how to grow up" With that you hear snickering aimed at Arthur and Francis " Lars will you help me get the bags."

Lars then stands up and follows Michael, while Alfred leads the others to the rooms.

"Okay I propose we get the cake out already, we should try to make a better impression for the second time, right Elizabetha?"

* * *

ok, so shortest chapter and longest period of time apart. Sorry, but I'm tired goodnight. Testing is finally over and I can relax.

變化 - change


	6. 我的我愛的人的保護之外的生活

我的我愛的人的保護之外的生活

If Matthew was being completely honest he loved school. The hallways were always filled with flyers that said "Save the Whales!" and the iconic "Do you need emotional support?" Every flyer makes Matthew smile happily and admire the amazing artwork that was posted.

He loved the subjects, which this year was all AP classes, starting with AP Mythology.

Ms. Penelope Karpusi was Greek, so she was able to make Mythology class fun.

Her chalkboard was full of amazing drawings that she said was based on the Greek Myth they were going to talk about today.

"This picture as you can see has a lightning bolt that seems to be cutting these humans-"

"What? I thought that drawing was of a knife cutting a piece of toast…" Leon Wang says. The class erupts in laughs. Matthew's first opinion of Leon wasn't exactly the best, he looked too much like the people who are amazingly smart but don't try because they believe trying is 'stupid'. Leon seemed to be friends with Lukas's brother, Emil though Matthew had no doubt that Emil hated him when they first met online due to when Emil was forced to be Leon's pen pal because he 'assaulted' Carlos.

Carlos was in Junior Year like Matthew. While Emil was starting Sophomore Year. The problem was not only Emil 'assaulting' Carlos, but it was because Carlos was the most athletic person at their school, so that immediately means that everyone had to praise the so-called jewel of the academy. In reality he was far from it, he spent most of his time arguing with people, playing soccer and making everyone who looked 'wimpy' life a living hell that included Matthew and Emil.

Matthew tilts his head to try to see what he was talking about. Matthew soon nods. It did kinda look like a knife and toast if he looked the right way.

Ms. Karpusi just smiles and nods "Well I guess it does in a way. Anyhow, According to Greek Mythology, humans were originally created with four arms, four legs, and a head with two faces. Fearing their power, Zeus split them into two separate parts, condemning them to spend their lives in search of their other halves." Ms. Karpusi says, explaining what exactly the drawing was supposed to mean.

Plato's theory was something Matthew treasured and felt was true. It was nice to know that someone out there in the whole world was literally made for him and once he met that person, his life would be the exact definition of perfect. For so long Matthew has wished that Francis would be that person who was 'made' for him. But, had confidence that even if he prayed for years this would never come true.

"Can there ever be, you know… where there is a human with instead 3 heads and 6 arms?" Lilli asked.

Lilli was Vash's sister and was the only freshmen in the Mythology class.

"So you mean like a threesome, or a foursome? Never though Lilli Zwingli would ask that question. Not as pure as we thought." Someone adds, causing everyone to laugh while Lilli was blushing.

"Shut you! You asshole's it was just a question. I mean when you think about it. It's a compelling question; threesomes and foursomes are usually thought to be too complicated and doomed to fail. Did the Ancient Greeks think that was as well?" Emil asks, making himself look like the know it all and perfect student he was.

Ms. Karpusi nods "Odd numbers to Greeks were uncalled for. You were able to be in many relationships like Zeus did many times. But, it couldn't be at the same time. So no, there were no threesomes and foursomes. The Ancient Greeks believed that you were only made for one person. If you don't find that person then it's all your fault. Now, class, we have two minutes of class please write down all the Greek Gods you know on a piece of paper. It will be your exit slip."

With that, miss Karpusi sat back on her desk. Ms. Karpusi was a teacher that many people liked because she was open minded and adapted to conversations, as well as the Art director at the school.

Matthew set to work.

Zeus

Kinda hard to miss that one…

Hera

She was crazy though peacocks are incredibly beautiful birds Matthew admits.

Posedion

no

Poseidon

God his name is so complicated to spell…

Hades

He was Kiku's favorite Greek god strangely, maybe because he was a shut in as well.

Ares

Gilbert sometimes reminded him too much of Ares when he was arm wrestling with Alfred. It was like World War III.

Aphrodite

She was a total slut.

Apollo

Who was the next one after him… it was something with an A … Amelia, no Alexandra, no Arthena… no, Athena?

Yep

Artemis

That worker guy… Hephafetus

Hephfetus…

You know who cares!

Nike

Demeter

others

"Matthew, are you done?"

Matthew sighs and nods. Greek Mythology wasn't exactly his strongest Mythology point. He was more educated in Norse Mythology.

Alfred was the twin who liked Greek and Roman Mythology.

"Can I go now? I'm supposed to get PE class early, the coach wanted me to be his Hockey TA assistant this year."

Ms. Karpusi smiled and nodded, letting Matthew leave. Matthew sighs walking out of the classroom and to the gym.

Matthew wasn't good at many sports. In fact, the only sport Matthew was really good at was hockey, which is like soccer on ice, soft of.

Matthew walked through the hallways going towards the gym while thinking of what Alfred said on August 2nd.

It was August 4th, and two whole days have passed since they talked about it.

"Matthew, I'll give you a year to decide if you want to come back to Philadelphia with me. After the next July 4th I'll be gone again, you have to make a decision on whether you want to come with me or stay here."

Alfred's eyes were distant and calculating, something Matthew has never seen before. His brother was dead serious about Matthew going to America with him.

For so long Matthew has tried to avoid thinking about going to America with Alfred.

Alfred was his brother, who was one of the most important people in his life but on the Manor was where all the other important people in his life lived. He couldn't say goodbye to those who helped him through his whole life and practically raised him to who he is now. If he was forced to say goodbye to anyone he would no doubt become a puddle of tears.

"Mattie are so okay? Did your dad not give up pancakes in the morning, you look terrible." Felicano says, fushing about Matthew.

"Yeah I'm fine."

Matthew still had time to figure everything out, he was just afraid that something bad will happen that he couldn't fix.

Throughout PE class, Matthew was lost in thought trying to understand and detect everything that was going wrong that was out of the ordinary.

"You're such a ninny! Why can't you be quiet for one second of your life!"

"Paula! Don't speak like that to Peter! My god, aren't you teenagers supposed to 14? You guys act like a whole bunch a crying six year olds!"

PE class was always like this. The coach would yell at the new students and then made the whole class play dodge ball so he could watch his least favorite students be hit by a ball.

"Williams, you're the refuree for the left time while Machado takes the right! I'll be the center move out!"

Matthew shivers, never in his wildest dreams has he ever wanted to be a refuree. Especially if Carlos was the other ref. The guy was mean to Matthew and bullied him when no one was looking.

Though, he was grateful that he didn't have to play Dodge ball after the incident when he got into a coma because the ball went by so fast.

"Have you seen the new AP World History Teacher? He's super hot! He looks like he's 20 years old and have you seen his smile it is so cute!" A whole bunch of girls said in their pack at the back of the left side.

"I could swear, I've seen his partner before though..."A whole bunch of girls said in their pack at the back of the gym in the left side.

"Yeah! He was that antisocial anime loving valedictorian from last year." A whole bunch of girls said in their pack at the back of the left side.

A whole bunch of girls said in their pack at the back of the left side.

Matthew sighs and waves to them "Girls, you may want to play attention. Don't want to get hit by a dodge ball do you?" They didn't hear him.

Matthew pouts, why does everything think I'm invisible? He groans, god he missed Gilbert. School is terrible not being with the self-proclaimed awesomeness guy in the planet.

Matthew really wished he hadn't graduated last summer. He missed Gilbert at school too much. Everyone except Feliciano, that he hung out with graduated last year Kiku, Gilbert, and Mathias.

"Williams! Look alive" With that yell, Matthew immediately ducked his head. He was not going to get hit by a dodgeball when he wasn't even playing the game, that would just be a huge embarrassment.

Soon enough a dodge flies over his head in a swift motion"That's why you need to pay more attention, don't want to be ball burn like you did yesterday?"

Matthew blushes, causing the snobby girls in the background to laugh "I don't."

The dodgeball game starts again, Matthew watches as one by one people from the right side are being eliminated causing sophomore's to cuss and junior's to growl in anger because they were losing to a much of freshman.

In only 3 minutes one girl was left standing, it was Natalia.

Matthew haDn't talked to her much, she was usually talking to her siblings or Alfred. She's befriended Elizabetha but after her she was alone. Natalia was beautiful but she either didn't notice or didn't care, she spent her whole days staring at the sun and not paying any attention to the things in front of her. Their was something about her that Matthew wanted to find out about, but her secret was a guarded by a thick wall of concrete and chains that only one person in the world were able to break apart and join into her secret that kept her a mystery to many, Alfred.

Natalia was a junior like Matthew and was getting tutoring to get her to catch up in everything.

Natalia dodged each ball with such ease that it seemed like she has played dodgeball everyday. While the freshman were getting annoyed and throwing the ball with more force than ever before.

She easily dodges all the balls with her eyes closed, once all the dodge balls were in her side. She picked on up and dribbles it in place.

In only 10 seconds she throws the ball harder than Matthew has ever seen it before, right on target she hit the best player on the left team causing him to fall on the floor from the strong throw he got in the stomach.

Easy to say the right team won with only one player.

Once the game was over Felicano came rushing to Matthew and flew into his arms, with tears spouting out "Mattie! That girl was so mean! She hit me so hard, can you see my bruise?!" Felicano said panicking, while pointing at his head that was indeed starting to form a huge purple bump right in the forehead.

"It's ok, Feli, it'll get better. Your bump will come off soon like the last time." Matthew says trying to comfort his friend, as he pats Feli's hair.

Matthew looks across the gym to see the coach, but instead his eyes meet the brown eyes of Carlos, who was smirking wickedly at him.

Matthew looks away fast and finally remembered the real reason why he wanted it to still be summer.

* * *

Matthew had many reasons why he loved school and only one reason why he disliked it; that reason could be ,in the end, death threatening but even though he knew it would cost his life in the long run. He never spoke up. He believed life was like a skyscraper, it was tall and powerful and one day there be a time where a huge ball will come down and smash it into pieces. But it will come back, with magic, but no one ever told him that it took years for skyscraper's to be fixed after an attack.

Every time he was kicked or hit his will to live would go down, and he would feel pessimistic and subdue for weeks.

The insults and beatings made him feel weak and powerless over everything that happened in his life, he felt worthless and useless all the time. Summer, Spring, and Fall were the worst seasons. In summer, he was reminded of his brothers, now so-called death. While in spring and fall he was beaten and reminded of so- called new start that never came true.

Matthew Williams had a good life, with amazing family members who loved him and multiple friends outside of school that knew the real him out of his shy, antisocial shell. But, every time Carlos would punch him, he would suddenly remember all the bad in his life. From his parents separation to the unrequited love he had for his brotherly figure, Francis.

Carlos was smart enough to make sure to only hurt Matthew in the places no one will ever see. Matthew was an A student and his parents were wealthy so if he got hurt at school and someone figured it out, Carlos would be expelled in a heartbeat, huge soccer player or not.

A punch in the shoulder

.

Matthew recalls the day before Alfred disappeared, he looks nervous and distracted the whole day and spent his whole day on Matthew's and Arthur's side instead of playing soccer with his best friends Mathias and Gilbert.

.

A hard kick in the leg

.

Matthew remembers the day Gilbert abandoned him to hang out with Roderich.

.

A punch in the stomach

.

Matthew remembers the days his father was never home, and he felt alone inside.

.

A stomp on his foot.

.

Matthew cringes in pain and remembers the time Mathias slammed his pinky in the bathroom door

.

A punch close by his ribs

.

Matthew remembers the death threats girls would give him to say away from Gilbert

.

A punch in the neckline

.

Matthew coughs, trying not to choke. While remembering the time where everyone forgot about him

.

The beatings stopped when the bell for third period rang. Matthew could slightly hear Carlos walk away in a distance, he slumps down on the floor and stares up at the plain white ceiling.

Looking at the ceiling brought a strange rage inside of him, the ceiling was perfectly white, symmetrical, and was so simple in the most beautiful way. He never thought he could stump so low to be jealous of a wall.

Matthew rolled up in a ball and hugged himself, breathing fast and telling himself that everything was going to be okay.

* * *

Matthew never liked going to the principal's office, mostly because whenever someone goes into the principal's office is because they did something wrong, and Matthew hated it when he did something wrong.

Principal Nero was probably the most laid back guy at the school, no one took him seriously- well until they upset him and had to do remedial class based on the art of Italian Cursing. Easy to say Romano had to take that class you much that he became fluent in Italian Curses.

Principal Nero was also Romano's and Romeo's father, Roman Vargas's best friend. Nero was born in Rome instead of Florence like Roman, but they met at the age of 12 years old when Nero went on an exchange program.

"Now, Matthew can you please tell me what happened?" Nero said, in a calm voice that only made Matthew feel more nervous.

Nero's office was in the shape of a small square, one the light blue walls were awards that varied from Best Teacher of the year to the fastest pizza eater on the planet. His desk had multiple papers all over it and a small silver apple MacBook was on the side of his desk about only 2 inches away from falling. On the sidewalls were bookshelves based on language and different topics like architecture and cooking.

Matthew shakes his head, he learned a long time ago that telling one about his bully or bullying problems was just another way to complicate everyone's life.

Nero's eyes look tired, as he sighs "Matthew if this starts to get out of hand, do you promise you will tell someone. It doesn't matter if it's me or your father, just someone. Do you promise?" Matthew nods, in the end, if it gets out of hand he will always have his best friend to tell. "Now, Matthew I'll call your-"

"YO! NERO! GOT A QUESTION!" Matthew squeaked at the familiar voice. It couldn't be... why would Alfred be here?

* * *

我的我愛的人的保護之外的生活- My life outside of my loved ones protection

Sorry for the long wait! But don't worry I will update soon, I already have the next chapter would out; the romance will start soon, promise. Anyway I started a instagram account, can you please follow usuk_ukus?

Love,

Beret 101


	7. að byrja á leikjum

að byrja á leikjum

At the manor, everyone was fairly crazy, for example, Lukas and Arthur 'claimed' to practice magic and Elizabetha had a very unhealthy obsession with gay couples.

With the bizarre and crazy people at the manor its no wonder the manor had such weird events, gatherings, and game nights.

"OK! This is how you play!" Alfred's already booming voice shouted through the microphone. Everyone who worked inside the Manor was in the ballroom, getting ready for what was possibly the dumbest/oldest tradition the Manor has ever had.

The ballroom was a regular huge room that spread from as far as the eye could see. Wide windows were all around the room giving the room more natural light than a room really needs.

The room was yellow that was originally supposed to be comforting orange, but it was a bad idea to let Gilbert and Mathias paint the room for extra money.

The Matchmaking Night of Revenge was originally made as a way to stop Alfred, Mathias, and Gilbert from breaking the house down when Alfred and Matthew's father went out of town. The game was supposed to waste time by letting the over-energetic employee's at the manor burn of steam by trying to get other employees together in a very stupid way.

"Throughout the whole entire day you will be put into a group, Group A or B- once in that group the group leaders will explain everything you need to know. The group leaders today are going to be me and Elizabetha- any objects?"

Instantly hands shot up, but Alfred quickly ignored them. This happened every time, usually the leaders of the groups were Elizabetha and Kiku but everyone knew Alfred was more fitted for the leader than Kiku. "In these groups you will be put into teams as you already know. Though this year there is an uneven number of people here so there is one group of three, but that's it!" Alfred explains on top of the stage Elizabetha and he pulled out to make the game seem more professional looking.

Alfred takes out a paper from the pocket of his dreams "We'll start with Group A, lead by Elizabetha. Please go to the right side of the ballroom if you are in Group A."

Not many people at the Manor naturally liked this game- mostly because it was unpredictable and varied on how well you knew a certain person. For example last time the game was played Group A was assigned to get Feliks and Toris together but Group A didn't win because some of the team members didn't even speak to Toris or Feliks like Antonio and Yao.

"Ok Team Spice will be..." The teams were chosen randomly for a hat (at least that was what everyone was told) and after they were chosen the group leaders would pick the team name/title based on their personality. The group names were named by original Manor employees; Team Spice (Elizabetha), Team Sweet (Matthew), Team Charm (Antonio and Esperanza), Team New (Kiku), Team Fire (Mathias), Team Lust (It was a joke that Arthur made that just stuck), Team Hero! (Alfred), and Team Intel (Gilbert- Elizabetha refused to have a team called team awesome)

Alfred looked down at the paper in his hand "Elizabetha and Peter!" Alfred mentally crossed out Elizabetha name in the list of people who can win this time. If Peter was on Elizabetha's team she would be stuck babysitting.

"Team sweet will be Mattie and Katyusha!" Huh? That was actually good.. If they were less shy then maybe they could be able to win this round. Alfred thought to himself.

"Team Charm, is Angelique and Lovi~" Yeah... they aren't going to win, by the end of the game Lovino was probably going to end up finding Antonio and killing him when he finds out Antonio ate his tomato soup that took Elizabetha five hours to make last night.

"It's Lovino! You American Bastard!" Lovino screamed at Alfred while Alfred just chuckled and ruffled his misshaped hair.

" Come on Lovi~ Don't be such a cranky pants," Alfred says, in a teasing tone while Lovino's blush became as red as a tomato.

Alfred snickers then looks back at the paper," Team New, is going to be Leon and Paula!" ha. Well that team is going to go in the dumps. Especially since Leon was going to be Group B's person to match up...

"Team Fire is going to be Natalia and Ivan." 'Oh crap! I almost forgot about that!' Alfred thinks.

Alfred laughs nervously and ruffles his hair, "Ohh.. I forgot to mention! At least one of you guys in a team have a good friendship/ relationship with someone you're trying to get together, so you guys aren't as doomed like last time."Alfred says, explaining everything that all the experienced members in the Manor already knew.

" Okay, since we got that settled...Team Lust will be no surprise, Francis and yes surprise Emil!" Alfred chuckled as everyone was staring dumbstruck at Emil, who was blushing like a tomato and glaring at Alfred.

Alfred was starting to love everything about picking names out of a hat.

"Why the hell is my little brother in Team Lust?" Lukas asked sternly, looking at the laughing idiot on the ballroom stage.

Alfred straightens up and sighs while looking happily at Lukas "It was Elizabetha idea, I have in charge of Group B, not Group A- so I actually don't know who they will be matchmaking. Just chill,k?"

"Okay now, The people who are honored to be apart of the great Hero Team-" Half of the room then groaned, not forgetting how Alfred usually made a speech about how important being in Team Hero meant to the universe "You must remember that a Team as strong as the one Elizabetha created will be able to take down all the avengers! Of course only if the avengers were to suddenly become evil-"

"Alfred, just get to the fuckin point!" Lovino complained.

Alfred swat off Lovino "Yeah, yeah the amazing Team Hero of group A will be ‚ Romeo and Esperanza!" And suddenly the lights shut off and two spotlights showed down to Esperanza and Romeo, who were currently having a churro eating contest with Antonio, Laura, and Lars.

Romeo and Esperanza high-fived, swearing that they will be sure to win this time.

"This was a good choice, Elizabetha. Any who Team Intel is Toris and Ludwig. Now, everyone who was just called please go to the right side of the ballroom where Elizabetha is right now." Alfred says, pointing at Elizabetha who was on the right side of the stage talking to Roderich.

Alfred looked at the group of people who stayed in front of him. Mathias and Gilbert were grinning at each other, while Arthur looked unamused and just wanted them to start the bloody game already.

Alfred then cleared his throat "Okay, Now Group B- this match is supposed to be much harder than the match in Group A since Group B is for the most experienced group. Okay, team Spice is going to be Laura and Vash."

Vash soon groaned and started to push the touchy Belgium girl off of him while she was trying to hug him.

"Team Sweet is Lars and Tino!"

Immediately everyone in the ballroom started talking about how unfair it was for them to be paired up together. Lars and Tino were responsible for winning the last matchmaking game, by getting Lukas and Mathias to finally accept their feelings and start going out. They were the perfect yet abnormal team in manor history, putting them together could only mean trouble for everyone.

"Come on guys, it's not a big deal. Team charm is going to be Antonio and Im Yong Soo." Alfred says changing the subject before a riot comes on, again.

"Team New is going to be Ravis and Lilli- this is your first time competing since you guys just past the age, if I were you I would gather some allies so it would be an easier first time playing." Alfred, says to Ravis and Lilli, who nod their head in gratitude.

"Okay, Team Fire is going to be Yao and Roderich"

"WHAT! That's as unfair as Lars and Tino on the same team! They'll win!" Ludwig argues at Alfred.

Yao and Roderich were a team that didn't seem to mix that well, but they were responsible for getting the Manor biggest couple together, Tino and Berwald aka Sufin. Having them on the same team would not end well for others especially if they decide to ally with Tino and Lars, again.

"Yes, I get it. The hat put unfair pairs up, I noticed. Team lust is going to be.." A laughing sound is heard throughout the ballroom. Alfred was laughing heavily, his face was turning red.

"Alfred! Straighten up, you're being indecent!" Ludwig ordered.

Alfred slowly straighten's up and tries to hold his laughter " Team Lust is going to be ...*snicker* GILBERT AND ARTHUR!" The whole room is silent until a laugh escapes and soon almost everyone in the room was laughing.

"You git! I am not a fuckin pervert! You can't honestly think that I'm on the same level as the fuckin frog in perversion!" Arthur argues, pointing at Francis who was feeling just a little bit hurt.

"He's right Alfred! Let me guess you and Mathias are going to be Team Hero and you're leaving me with the old man, who only drinks tea and makes sarcastic remarks about every single fuckin' thing in the universe!" Gilbert says, fusing.

Alfred puts his hands up in surrender "Calm Down, dude it's only a name. Let's continue!"

"Alfred I swear..."

"Team Hero is an important part of life, so we can have hero's to fight against the dark side, the Dark Guilds, the Death Eaters, the Titans, and the-"

"GET TO THE FUCKIN POINT ALFRED!" Lovino screams, causing Alfred to stop talking and look at him curiously.

"What's wrong Lovi, I was just doing my speech."

"To hell with your speech, wrap this up. I want this game to be over soon. And my name is not Lovi! It's Lovino! Get it?! L-O-V-I-N-O !"

Alfred sighs, sadly "Ok, I understand you don't want be to give you a nickname. Team hero is going to be Mathias and me.."

"You've got to he fuckin kidding me!" Gilbert screams. "The hat was able to put you two idiots together but not me and my bro together! What the hell!That is so not awesome!"

Alfred puts his hands up in defeat again, "Come on Gi, your making a scene." Alfred says anxiously, trying to get Gilbert off the the stage and less close to attack him.

For a few minutes Gilbert and Alfred were wrestling each other on the floor, until Elizabetha came up and slapped both of them with her skillet.

"You guys are acting so immature" She says, going up to the stage and getting the paper that read who's everyone's team was. She cleared her throat and began to read from the page.

"Okay, Team intel will be Berwald, Feliks, and Eduard- You guys are all experienced to get through this aren't you?" Elizabetha asked the boys, they nod their heads in agreement.

Elizabetha smiles at them, then ruffles her hair and stares back at the piece of paper in front of her and squints in confusion at the paper "Alfred can you come here?"

Alfred who was recovering from his injury patted his head softly before heading back to the stage, next to Elizabetha and takes the paper. Alfred checks the microphone to make sure the speakers were still working.

Once he realized they started working Alfred puts on his regular smile "Okay! This is the last one until we go into our groups. The Next team is Team Lukas and Mei, which is now Team Lukas and Mei without Mei because Mei refused to show up!" Alfred says, in the most fake cheerful voice Matthew has ever heard.

Lukas said nothing, but all he could think about is pounding Alfred's face into sidewalk.

Alfred Fuckin Williams or Jones or whatever, I will get you back. I swear it on my life.

" Okay, so Group A please follow Elizabetha to the library while Group B please stay here."

* * *

Matthew followed Elizabetha to the large library that only Roderich, Yao, and Arthur spent time in. All the walls were filled with dark brown wood bookshelves with thousands of books on the shelves that varied from Children Psychology to Geometry.

The room was in a rectangular shape and in the middle of the room was one hardwood polished coffee table and four comfortable chairs that were made for sitting down and falling asleep while reading.

Matthew and the rest of the group sat down on the comfortable carpet floor directly in front of the comfortable chairs and coffee tables while Elizabetha makes sure everyone was inside and she had all the paper work settled out.

"Matthew, can you explain to me about what exactly we are doing" Katyusha asks sitting next to Matthew.

Her hair was a silver and hair short which made her look ordinary but then you would see her eyes and will re think that idea when you see her beautiful and irregular blue eyes. They showed that she has been in danger more than one time as well as the feel of sorrow that seemed to be so familiar to her and her siblings.

Though she was strong, Matthew knew that. He heard stories from Alfred about all that they have done for him and Matthew still had the feeling Alfred was hiding something about them.

Either way, Matthew thought it was impossible for someone to smile in that hurricane of sadness and memories- but all the Braginsky's were strong and thought about the future unlike the past that would swallow them up in a world wind.

Matthew nodded and pointed to Elizabetha "When Elizabetha and Alfred were eight and five they created this game called Matching were everyone was put into groups and assigned to get two people together"

Matthew dropped his hand and turns at Katyusha and smiled "They created this game as a secret from my father, since we only play it when my dad is out of town."

Matthew thinks back when Alfred first thought of this idea and made his team try to get Elizabetha and Gilbert realize their feelings for each other and at the same time Elizabetha trying to get Gilbert and Mathias to kiss. "We are assigned partners by 'the hat'" Matthew say's in air quotes "While Alfred and Elizabetha give us our team names- then we are sent away to get more information about who were going to try to set up."

"We are scored by Kiku, who also helped create this game. You get certain points depending on what exactly you do. You get extra points if you think of the 'ship ' or match before even starting the game,that's why everyone in our team were studying the other team so much. You win by getting the people together and having the most points- but you can also win by finding out who the other team is trying to get together."

"And if you win you get to decide what we do after we finish the game, that's why we have Revenge in the game title."

Katyusha nods and thanks Matthew, as well as tries to think who was exactly in the other team "Matthew, do you have an idea who were trying to get together?" She asks.

Matthew thinks thoroughly and looks around the room until he see's Natalia, Ivan, and Toris talking politely and his eye's widen.

Matthew gulps and nods at Katyusha, as well as points at her siblings "Were setting Alfred with someone."

Katyusha frowns and stares at her siblings, nothing was strange about them talking to Toris. What is going on? Katyusha thinks. "How do you know?" She asks, turning to look straight at Matthew.

Matthew looks back at Katyusha "You and your siblings are super close to Alfred." Matthew then turns and points at Francis who was currently flirting with the blushing Emil. "Francis and Alfred were close when he was younger. But Esperanza and Lovino are also here." Matthew says, pausing to see if Katyusha was understanding.

"Esperanza and Lovino are usually in whatever group Antonio is in, but Esperanza is our cousin and Lovino was Alfred's first friend after me. It's obvious that Alfred was picked to be in a ship‚ but it's going to be hard to find out who the other person is."

Katyusha nods and looks around "Maybe we can do process of elimination, we can think of who people may think Alfred would look good with. As well as who he hangs out a lot."

Matthew smiles and nods his head "That's a great idea, so lets start.. you think of people and I'll see if it matches."

Katyusha nods and thinks "umm.. First are the two people always on the same team?"

Matthew nods. "usually, but not always."

"Okay, How about Kiku?"

Matthew thinks for a moment and shakes his head "Kiku doesn't participate in the game because he's the scorer and the photographer."

Katyusha nods in understanding, she then closes her eyes and thinks for a minute "Francis"

Matthew admittedly stiffens "No. Elizabetha doesn't like Francis since he flirts with Roderich all the time, she would never set him up. Especially with someone who's her close friend."

"Okay, wait... Isn't Arthur in his group?"

Matthew's eyes widen, why didn't he think of that? Matthew nods "Yes he is, when I think of it, that would be the best idea we can make."

"I guess this means going to try getting Alfred and Arthur together."

"It seems that is the case. This couldn't be easier than trying to get Lukas to slap Mathias on the face."

(Group B is trying to get Leon and Emil together- Hongice)

"Urgh.. Why do I have to be in the same team as you?!" Gilbert complains, while walking down the corridor with Arthur who was complaining as much as Gilbert was.

"Oh please! Like it's a walk in the park to be your partner too! All you do all day is drink beer, stay in your office doing god knows what, and think about Roderich- who clearly has no interest in you or Elizabetha! Now shut the fuck up and think of a plan!"Arthur commands back to Gilbert.

In all true honesty, Arthur knew this was a terrible subject to talk to Gilbert about but he was sick and tired of Gilbert complaining of being stuck with him. Whenever Arthur got angry this was his tactic to stop someone from annoying him, remind them that he isn't an idiot then threaten them with their greatest secrets until they gave in to his stubbornness and shut up. It usually worked, but Gilbert was definitely something special ...

"I will not! And please we all know that you have no room to talk! Don't forget that I still know about your feelings about mister- Ow! Crap your punches hurt for such a little dude!" Gilbert whines , clutching his now bright red cheek.

This was another way to get people to stop annoying Arthur, first threaten then give an injury, no one wanted to know the third way.

Arthur just sighs, and moves to kitchen to get another danish that was on the counter. He takes a bit of the fruitful danish and stares back at Gilbert who was now sitting at the small table that was in the kitchen for the cooks break time and as a serving table for special events.

"So where supposed to get Leon and Emil together, I don't know about you but I believe we have a great advantage."

Gilbert looks at Arthur in confusion- Emil hated Gilbert and Arthur has a rivalry with Yao who was related to Leon, they were the pairing that had no shot in winning- even the two idiots Mathias and Alfred had a better chance of getting Emil and Leon together then them. "Huh?"

Arthur sighs and puts down his danish " Emil's partner is Francis while Leon's is Paula, my cousin- we will be able to separate then away from Leon and Emil then we will win against the other team lust because they will be separated. We don't need to match them up we just have to beat the frog and we will have that one request"

Gilbert slowly gets up "So you and I get Francis and Paula to separate their partners and bring Francis and Paula somewhere else- like lock them in a closet and then we will win against Team Lust without having to get Emil and Leon together because we get points for separating partners."

Arthur smirks and nods "We should get to work, but first which closet should we put the frog in?"

* * *

Points

blush - 10

hug - 50

separate them from group- 10,000

serious conversation - 20,000

peck on cheek- 30,000

kiss- 50,000

passionate kiss- 100,000

confession- 200,000

date- 1,000,000

accept relationship- 1,500,000

finding out the match before told- 1,000,000

* * *

"So what is so urgent that you couldn't wait until we finished the game?" Alfred asks the nervous alliance team of Lovino, Esperanza, Angelique, and Romeo.

They were in the security room, where Kiku was supposed to be so he could video tape and collect points for all the team, but their was a problem and Alfred was sent to fix the malfunction. While Mathias was busy snooping around his boyfriend's desk for any trace of licorice or gum.

"What the hell do you think! We wanted to warn you about something important!" Lovino and Esperanza shout angry at the idiotic Canadian\ American.

"For group A Elizabetha decided she wanted us to get two people in our group together, like the time we decided that Group A was going to try to get Gilbert together with Mathias while Group B wanted to get Elizabetha who was on the same group as Gilbert." Angelique explained.

"She told us that she wanted us to get Francis and Matthew together" Angelique finishes, in a spilt second Alfred stands up from the computer camera's and looks at Angelique bewildered.

"Elizabetha sent your whole group trying to get Mattie and Francis together ?"

Angelique nodded and in the background hears Romeo whisper something in Lovino's hear "Are you sure lying to Alfred is a good thing? He can end up in injurying someone."

Lovino swats his brother away.

Alfred looks at the group in front of him and thinks "Why are you telling me this? We're supposed to be on different teams, going against each other."

Angelique looks at Alfred challengingly "Does it matter? Don't you want to save your brother from Francis?"

Alfred stares at Angelique "What if I'm ready for my brother to finally be in a relationship with his first love? Wouldn't a good brother leave them be and watch as my brother has is happily ever after?"

Angelique scoffs "You'll be a good brother protecting him from the heartbreak that every woman and man who loved Francis had once he regretted them after a one night stand. Wouldn't you rather play it safe?"

"Angelique is really good at convincing people isn't she?" Romeo whispers to Esperanza.

"She gets it from Francis, but the best is Alfred when it comes to convincing. He's defintely something strange."

Two long minutes past and the staring contest continues until Alfred says "Your right, I rather play it safe than see my brother sad. Where's Francis?"

"In his office- come with me." Angelique says smirking, walking out of the room.

* * *

T^T

Alfred found Francis walking with Arthur. Arthur and Francis were in a deep silence which was strange for both of them, Francis seemed to be thinking about something important while Arthur was in his usually scowl.

They were walking threw the room of embarrassment. The room of embarrassment opened on two sides, the left side of the room and the right side. The doors were unlike regular doors and were full see through doors that looked liked they were supposed to be lawn doors instead of inside doors.

The room of Embarrassment was called the Room of Embarrassment because this was the room that was filled with picture day pictures from almost everyone who lived in the manor, as well as a whole munch of other embarrassing picture from vacations, birthdays, field trips, holidays, and random events.

"Francis!" Alfred screamed, causing Francis and Arthur to look up in surprise when Alfred raced over and in a second later punch Francis so hard in the jaw, that Francis fainted a second later.

"Well I guess that works too..." Arthur mutters to himself as Francis falls to the ground.

Quietly Romeo locks the lawn doors, making sure to pull the curtains down so Arthur and Alfred didn't realize what was happening until it was too late.

Alfred breath finally goes down from running to the Room of Embarrassment from the Security room and looks up from Francis to meet Arthur's emerald eyes.

"Oh hey Artie! Didn't see you here!" Alfred says as Arthur goes toward the door to leave, shoving the curtain away. Arthur turns the doorknob and nothing happens.

Arthur frowns as the doorknob and pulls again with more strength. Nothing. He pulls and turns the doorknob again. Nothing

"Shit." Arthur says under his breath. He sighs and turns to Alfred who was looking at Arthur curiously while on the floor with a sharpie in his hand. "It appears that were locked in."

Alfred's eyes widen and he jumps back up from the ground going to the door to try opening the door himself.

2 minutes later Alfred stops, realizing that it was pointless and goes to sit next to Arthur.

"You know Arthur I think I know exactly whats happening." Alfred says to Arthur, who immediately blushes and nods.

"As do I."

"Their trying to get Mathias and Gilbert together! It's insane" Alfred says, making Arthur give him the 'are you really that idiotic and stupid' look.

"That is complete rubbish."

"Huh? Why do you think that?" Alfred says looking at Arthur curiously "It makes perfect sense."

Arthur crosses his arms and looks at Alfred with his regular scowl, "No it doesn't."

"Yes it does"

"No"

"Yes"

"NO"

YES"

"NOOOOOO!"

"YEEEEESSSSS!"

"NEVER."

"FOREVER"

Arthur sighs, realizing that it was worthless to change Alfred's idea " Why do you think this exactly?"

Alfred slumps down and pokes Francis cheek " Now I feel mad for hitting him."

"He needs a good punch ever so often." Arthur says comforting.

Alfred looks up around the room "Just think about it, remember how Lukas and Gilbert hate each other?"

"Yes... so?"

"Do you also remember the time during Vash's Birthday Lukas deleted all of Lizzy's 'Yaoi' pictures of everyone?" Arthur nodded, he rather liked Lukas's idea with deleting all her pictures. It was a strange habit that a young lady like her shouldn't have, the only people who would do something crazy like that are fangirls- who were insane.

"Don't you see it!"Alfred says, childishly "It's Lizzy's revenge!"

Arthur sighs and starts writing 'I'm a frog' on Francis's cheek. "This is not good evidence and you should know that." Once Arthur finishes he looks up and gives Alfred all his attention "Answer this question for me, why Gilbert? Why would she break up a couple that she helped create?"

Alfred groans at Arthur "Your not getting this at all." he whines.

"Of course I'm not because your a complete idiot." Arthur says while groaning himself.

"Don't you think she break up any couple if it meant she could have Roderich to herself." Alfred says, trying to explain his idea to the now extremely confused Brit.

"What does Roderich have to go with anything?"

"Gilbert and Lizzy are silently fighting over Roderich." Alfred tries to explain.

"I've noticed, so?

"Come on Artie! You're supposed to be smart!" Alfred whines.

"... wanker"

"If Gilly started dating Mathias then she can have Roderich all to herself"

Arthur's eyes widen, finally getting what Alfred was talking about. "Oh bloody hell."

"And don't you remember how Mathias and Gilbert became best friends?"

"Oh shit. By being dared to kiss when they were five by Elizabetha..."

"Exactly"

"You're a bloody genius" They were bloody idiots. "Elizabetha really is trying to get those bloody idiots together." No, she wasn't. In fact she was trying to get another best friend duo together. Boy were they in for a surprise.

"Альфред вы там?"

Alfred admittedly jumps "Katyusha?"

"Да"

"Yes, I'm in here, would you mind letting us out?"

*read below*

* * *

Hey, everyone, this is beret 101, sorry for super late update but I'm not one to disappoint. But first I can't believe I finally wrote a chapter that had 5,000 words ! YAY! Okay, I'm super sorry that I haven't updated in a month or so.. I'm just really busy. I was in Spain for two weeks and boston one week. I also started my freshman year at an all girl private school so I'm adjusting . I'm also going to publish a new hetalia story soon called the Unopen Chapter of us. It's main ship is going to be Pruaus but the next ship is USUK then uscan.

the summary is * When Gilbert Belshimibt changed schools he was looking for this angelic piano boy he met when he was six and Alfred F. Jones was doing whatever he could to forget his angelic boy he knew as a child in Canada *

að byrja á leikjum- the start of the games

Альфред вы там?- Alfred, are you in there? (russian)

Да- yes

Anyway next chapter is finally going to have romance it's going to be a very happy chapter next time. : )

Arthur: She lying to you.

Me: Artie what are you talking about! I'll never lie to them!

Alfred: Yeah she's lying...

Me: Alfred don't take is side, I loved you!

Alfred: +drops hamburger on floor+ you loved me?

*spoiler alert*


	8. Le début et la fin de nous

Matching Making Game part two

.

Le début et la fin de nous

.

(listen to 'Photographs' on repeat for this chapter)

.

Emil was confused. Of course this was his third time playing the matchmaking game but this time was definitely the most complicated time ever. Francis left an hour ago to good knows where and now he will be stuck outside covered in Elizabetha's famous maple syrup being chased by bears while Alfred captures it all in video. Why did the punishment for not trying have to be so harsh? Emil thinks to himself.

Emil wanted to punch Francis a thousand times for leaving in the middle of the game when they were trying to get Alfred and Arthur together (of all people). Then again, he seriously doubted he would be able to get those idiots together, but that didn't mean that monsieur francy pants had to leave Emil to the middle of a now deserted library that was shared between Arthur and Francis in the 'Director' or 'Manager' or whatever floor of the manor.

Emil might as well spend the rest of his day reading a random book until he was dunked outside in the bear outside wilderness as punishment for not participating in the games.

Emil picked a random book 'The Spanish English Dictionary' no. 'The English Dutch Dictionary' What the hell? 'The English Mandarin Dictionary' what is with Arthur and Dictionaries? 'The English Russian Dictionaries' Okay, really? He has a Russian Dictionary but doesn't have a French. Ohh wait …. found one. Emil thinks as he unknowingly looks through Arthur's Dictionary self.

"Emil? What are you doing little brother?" The familiar voice of his brother makes him feel all better. Now he wasn't going to be stuck on this floor for the rest of his life! The floor was a maze of sort and was too complicated for Emil to figure out how to get to the stairway that led him to backyard, where he would be safe from harm.

Emil turned to his brother who was in the hallway looking suspicious at Emil, like he knew something he didn't. "Nothing, I got lost on this floor so I gave up"

"I see…" Lukas as he sit's down on the red couch that was right in front of the bookshelf Emil was currently looking at "So, Where is Francis? Shouldn't he be here?" Lukas asks while searching the huge library, trying to find the perverted frenchman."

"Arthur came around a while ago and dragged Francis away I've been here ever since." Emil shrugs as he puts down another dictionary in the bookshelf and looks at his brother suspiciously, "Why are you here, brother. Aren't you supposed to be playing the game?

Lukas rolls his eyes and picks up a random book from the coffee table in front of him and feels around the border of the book "I came to ask if you can eat something Mathias made; apparently it's supposed to have licorice, and Mathias though it would be your perfect snack." Lukas says, taking out a muffin out of nowhere.

Emil huffed "Why is Mathias making dessert when he's supposed to be playing the game?"

Lukas chuckles "It seems his partner got locked in a room and cant get out"

Emil stares dumbfounded at his brother, it appears everyone at the manor was stupid. When Alfred came Emil had slight hope that he wouldn't be idiotic.

Alfred really could have fooled Emil. Alfred was teaching world history and Pre-Calculus at his school and everyone was talking about how fun a teacher he was… then again people who are idiotic can be fun. Especially with all the stories he's heard about Alfred, they where too many stories he had when he was just a toddler.

Emil stared at the plate where the muffin stood looking innocent enough, he was hungry… and he did love licorice. Driven on by his love of pastries and candy Emil walked over to his brother and look the plate from his hand.

As soon as he bit it all he could taste was amazing sweetness, the frosting had this warm vanilla taste that reminded him of his old home in Iceland, the filling was a sweet filling of a fruit that he couldn't name correctly. All in all if reminded him of the muffins his mother would make him when they were snowed in and needed to do something to pass the time. It was like he was back home, away from everything and everyone he disliked, it was like the muffin was reminding him of everything he liked and wanted.

"That reminds me, I think Francis is in the bathroom. I could have sworn I smelled his cheap after shave."

At the sound of Lukas's voice his dream broke, in multiple cracks and pieces he could feel something apart of him break; like all of his feelings were suddenly out in the open and was begging for him to whine and tell his brother he didn't give a damn about finding the frenchman and wished they both would go to hell. It was like his mind was making him tell the truth of what he really thought.

Emil quickly excused himself from the room, rushing over to the bathroom, silently grateful he wouldn't be feed to bears but also that confused at what was happening to him, if he ended up saying everything that he thought was true, then his life would be ruined forever. No one needed to know how terrible a person he really was.

Lukas sighs as he watches his brother goes past him, he didn't like lying to people, especially to his little brother. He also especially didn't like putting spells on his brother in anyway.

In wasn't his plan in the first place, it was Yao and Tino's idea to create a truth spell and put it into a muffin. He had no choice but comply to his friends wishes to get the job done this way. He just hopes that it will all work out in the end and that his little brother would be happy with someone he obviously liked a lot.

When Emil entered the bathroom all he could smell was a beautiful seasonal sent of apple and vanilla. The bathroom was dimmed and Emil had to switch the lights on to see clearly. The room was filled with small bouquets that were the unnatural color of blue, red, and white, which Emil could only bet was for the French or United Kingdom flag. By the tile white sink multiple candles were spread out making it more obvious that this in fact was Francis's bathroom- Francis was too much of a romantic, he probably kissed with almost all the female _and _employees in the manor.

The bathroom was like a scene out of a romantic movie, the space between the sink and mirrors between the two stalls were at least a good 20 feet away. In a distance he could hear a small hum of classic music that was used to calm others, if Emil hadn't turned on the lights he probably already fell asleep on the couch Francis and Arthur had in the restroom. On another note Emil was becoming confused why they had sitting furniture in their bathroom, their bathroom looked like the bathroom's at high class stores where toilet paper is twenty dollars.

Why was he here again? Emil wondered as the wood door of the bathroom suddenly slamming open and quickly slamming shut, the new sound make Emil jump in surprise and in fear. "Emil? Like, what are you doing here?" Emil instantly relaxed at the voice of his best friend Leon.

Emil and Leon had a difficult relationship, they first became best friends by becoming pen pals forced on them by their principals for being 'trouble' students. They both had good grades, though Leon had a rebellious attitude to everyone which made Emil hate him at first and Emil was known for being aggressive to other people, especially people who looked down on him.

Though after a while of talking to each they started up a ever lasting friends, Emil not even realizing he was slowly falling for the person he always talk to and someone everyone in the manor wanted to meet, for being able to tame the pale Scandinavian.

Since Leon transferred to Toronto already a month ago things have been different than Emil thought it would be. He couldn't deny having his best friend for a year with him everyday didn't bring a joyous feeling in his heart.

_Did he like Leon?_

_No. That couldn't be the case...He liked to spend time with him, he liked talking to him, he liked the small smile Leon would only give to him... he liked the feeling he had whenever they are close to each other..._

_no. this couldn't be happening! Emil thinks to himself._

_His mind was finally letting go of all the denial, and it was letting him see what he really wanted and yearned for when it came to Leon Wang._

Emil stutters trying to understand what was going on in his head at that exact moment. Leon looks at Emil worriedly and goes over to comfort his friend "Are you okay? You seem.. anxious in a way" Leon says, putting his hand on Emil shoulder, startling his best friend.

Emil jumps out of Leon's grasp and finds his back to the wall, having nowhere to run away from his true feels. Leon comes closer to Emil and puts his cool hand on his forehead inspecting the temperature, leaving Emil to stare at his secret crush and see the subtle mole on the side of his cheek, it was in the shape of a heart. Making Emil to turn his eyes away from it. "You don't have a fever, there must be something else wrong" Leon says, taking his hand off of Emil's forehead and becoming more confused.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Leon asks looking at Emil, who was trying to get his heartbeat in order.

"Emil."

"Emil"

"Emil" He gets a grunt in response.

Leon, done with his best friends idiocy pins Emil arms to the wall, making Emil looking up at his friend in surprise more than anything. At this point both their heartbeats are moving fast at the sudden action.

Leon's caramel brown eyes met Emil's blue "Why don't you ever tell me things? Why do you always act like this? Were friends, but you act like I'm just a random stranger you have to see daily!"

Leon was done with Emil cold atmosphere. The only reason he knew Emil was adopted was because of his brother, he always acted distant maybe it was a European trait but in Asia that isn't how friends are supposed to act towards each other.

Emil looked at Leon bewildered, his heart pounding "Why do you care about things like this? I'm going through something that I don't want to talk about, can't you just accept that?"

"No and I never will, you're not telling me these things because you believe that you will be able to make things change all by yourself, well that's b.s. Why can't you tell me this?"

Emil shoves Leon away "Fine! My life is falling apart, my only family member alive is spending all of his time with an Danish idiot and now I think I'm in love with my best friend, who just so happens to be a guy and you!" Emil exploded, he was angry, he was unbearably annoyed he didn't care anymore. His mind was making him tell the truth, how he was _jealous _of all things of Mathias, and that he was in love with the only person he could feel amazingly happy with.

Leon looks at Emil with a unreadable expression on his face, which Emil took as a feeling of disgust " Yes, I know that it's wrong to love someone from the same sex. I can't believe I fell for an Asian of all people {no racism, Emil is just spit balling shit right now} I mean my mom always said to stay away from the central europeans, and the Eastern Europeans, and Southern Europeans, and of course Western European's, in fact everyone in Oceania but even though you made the criteria by living in your Continent. I still would have believed she would want me to fall for someone back in North Europe or Canada for gods sake! I don't know what laws against homosexuality is in Asia but I assure you in North Europe it's not a big deal, especially in Sweden. And-"

"Whoa Whoa Whoa, Emil you talk too fast for your own good" Leon says chuckling as Emil looks at him angrily "I love you too" Leon finishes, kissing Emil soundly.

* * *

October 3, 2015

6:08 pm

from: pancakesforlife_ (Matthew Williams)

to: free!anime (Kiku Honda)

Kiku, my team and I are about to get Alfred and Arthur together. It's going to be at the gazebo, which I think is on one of the security screens on the right.

:) it's about to get good

-Matthew

* * *

Kiku stares at the email he just got from Matthew and then stares at the scene Emil and his cousin were having in a bathroom.

It seems that Lukas, Yao, Roderich, Lars, and Tino may not be the only people who will win this

game this time...

Kiku wondered to himself as he thinks about the relationship Arthur and Alfred have together, he still thought they would have some sort of tension. After all Arthur was one of the people who took his disappearance worse than others.

* * *

(listen to 'Photograph' during this)

As the sunsets, Alfred sees the same old white gazebo, decorated with the same small old twinkling white lights in the shape of stars, this scene sure brings back memories. Fake snow falls from the top of the building by two unknown figures and Alfred grabs Arthur's hand and runs to the inside of the gazebo, twirling him once inside, only stopping to dip him.

Arthur's usual frown was replaced with a small smile that could make Alfred's swoon if he didn't have self control over Arthur cute moments, that never fasted long enough.

"This brings back memories, doesn't it?" Arthur says clutching Alfred's aviator sweater as he is being twirled again, laughing in between.

Alfred smiles hugely, his face practically shining "That's what I thought so too. Matthew was always the sentimental son, trying to reenact the first time we were paired up as a couple to match up."

Arthur laughs as he was let go of, since they were both getting dizzy "Yes, the lad is definitely something special" He says, as he sits down at the steps of the gazebo. He stares at the fake snow falling gracefully on the floor "At that time Matthew and Francis were partners, both hopeless romantics working together to make something so grand."

Alfred sits next to his friend on the steps and looks up at the sky "You know I missed you, right? There was never a day I didn't think about you, or left guilty that I left..."

Arthur looks at Alfred, and smiles "I know you missed me, and I hope you know I missed you too. We were both too young to understand anything that was going on, I knew you wanted to know more about your mum and I felt guilty that I didn't help you when you needed me the most. That's not something a friend does, and I'm sorry I didn't help"

Alfred chuckles "I don't think that even you can change my mind trying to find my mom, and even how selfish this sounds, I will never regret leaving Toronto. I will never regret leaving home, my friends. I would easily do it again for the sake of adventure and they people and things I saw along the way. I was like a real hero"

"Even if you were a hero, there is always a side of people who think of you as a villain or some people who you hurt." Arthur says in a unreadable voice.

Alfred looks at Arthur and then make at the snow "I noticed, the hero needs to decide who to save and who to leave behind"

"And you decided we were the people to leave behind?" Arthur asked, knowing the answer already

"I guess you can say that, I never meant to lose contact with you. They were days I would wait by my phone and just wait for one of you guys to call me." Alfred says, with a hint of sadness.

"That's absurd. How would we be able to contact you if we already thought you were dead, you gave us nothing to work with, we all missed you but the idea of contacting you was something was something filled with dread with the idea that someone else would answer the phone."

Alfred sighs "I understand that now, I never thought through the idea throughly. All I did was give Matthew a note telling him goodbye and what I was doing"

Arthur scoffed "That note was very helpful by the way"

Alfred chuckled "You knew everything about me, and I have a feeling you still do." Alfred says looking over to Arthur who's attention was turned on a twinkling light that decorated the gazebo.

"I don't stop knowing someone even after ten years of not being with them. I know you have no interest in staying here longer than a year. In a years time you will be gone, away from your family, away from me, and you hopefully want to bring Matthew back with you. You still have no idea what you want in life, you're still looking for an answer to what is really going up in your mind." Arthur turns to lock eyes with Alfred "You still don't understand what our relationship is. It scares you to know and understand things because once you understand them you can't hide anymore, I'm right aren't I?"

Alfred stares off into space "You are, you're always right. It becomes annoying after a while, just so you know" Alfred turns to Arthur and leans in closer to him "But it's something that I always loved about you." Alfred says, kissing Arthur.

Arthur kisses back, already knowing it was going to happen. They move at the same pace, both trying to figure out what to do after that one action, Arthur slightly bites Alfred's lip causing him to moan lowly. Alfred grips his waist and comes even closer than before.

Arthur has been waiting for this day for a while, Alfred left leaving so many unanswered questions. In this exact spot nine and a half years later they shared their first kiss, the start of his affection for the idiot.

Suddenly Arthur's mind goes into reality and realizes that everything was apart of the game. Alfred didn't want to date him, he wanted to be gone- he was haunted by the town, by him. This was all a bloody game, and something apart of Arthur's mind was telling him in Alfred's voice ' I can't be in a relationship with you. Our friendship is more important to me than what I may or may not feel.'

He was an idiot, why did he do this to himself? Why did he let himself dream? Arthur thinks as he pulls Alfred away, gaining a confused look from him.

"Artie? Whats wrong?"

Arthur stands up "You know exactly what's wrong, I know you more than you know about yourself. Don't use my feelings over something as stupid as a game you created when you were close to a toddler!"

"Artie! What the heck are you talking about?" Alfred yells at Arthur, gripping his arm so he wouldn't run away, not now.

Arthur breaks free of Alfred's grip "Alfred, I am not someone you can use, so you can bring happiness to your friends, winning the game isn't everything you know. I know Matthew would know the same thing. Don't take advantage of my love when you feel nothing" Arthur says, leaving before Alfred could see the tears go down his eyes.

Alfred sighs and sits down on the gazebo "What did I just do?" Alfred says, looking at his hands "You were right Ivan, I should have listened to you. I feel awful."

* * *

Le début et la fin de nous- The beginning and end of us

I hope you liked this chapter! Yay! Hongice is now canon in this fanfic!

*P.S. I'm sorry if I said anything offensive to where you're from, please don't take it literally. I don't mean it!

Sorry about this long period of time, difference it has been a long two months. I'm just starting out at my catholic school and I just ended a friendship so I haven't been in the best mind for writing. I swear to god I've had the hongice part written a month ago- with the usuk part I kinda just put all my notes together in a way. This wasn't how I was going to put their argument going it was supposed to be more like ..

**(Arthur and Alfred sit down on gazebo and are looking astonished at the decorations)**

**Alfred: **Might as well let Mattie win. (kisses Arthur)

***make out session***

**(pull away)**

**Arthur: **I hate you.

**Alfred: **Why?

**Arthur: **Because ... (British arguments )

**Alfred: ** says a lot of bullshit

**(Arthur leaves, leaving Alfred to lock eyes with Ivan)**

but then I was getting confused so I just scrapped it!

YAY! I finally updated! I'm just so happy!

love,

Beret 101. je t'aime 3


End file.
